Happy Birthday Jiraiya!
by Bloody-Mad
Summary: It's Jiraiya's birthday, and our favorite blonde jinchuuriki has a plan to make it the best birthday yet! If only that plan didn't involve scaring off years from everybody else's lifespan . . . AU, Alive MinaKushi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! just a short little story, i had originally wanted this done as a one-shot, but then it was closing in on forty pages so . . . about 10 sort chapters should do it. Let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

Naruto carefully tiptoed down the hallway, as sneakily as he could (which for a 7 year-old boy, wasn't quite that sneaky, but it got the job done), moving closer to the entrance of the dining room. Jiraiya-jiji (aka Ero-sennin) and his kaa-chan and tou-chan were having some super-secret-ultra-important grown-up talk, which _apparently _he wasn't allowed to be a part of. Naruto pouted at the reminder of his baby status in the family. He was no baby! He was the _Future Hokage! _Nevertheless, he saw no shame in hugging his kitsune plush toy closer to his little body as he finally halted just outside of the living room, pressing himself against the wall.

His father's smooth and calm voice, tinted with amusement, was the first thing he head. "It's coming up again, isn't it Sensei? Your birthday; how old will you be exactly?"

"Even Hokages can push their luck brat." Jiraiya grumbled, annoyed.

Naruto didn't understand why jiji sounded so grumpy about his birthday. Not only was his birthday during the summer vacation, but there were presents! On Naruto's birthday, he got to have all sorts of presents, and eat his fill of cake and ice cream, and RAMEN. To Naruto, birthdays are the best. Naruto quickly regained focus when his mother's voice sounded.

"Aw Jiraiya, don't be such a baby. It's not as if you have to do any work. We'll be the ones running around getting stuff for your party, and nearly dying over what presents to get you! What's a man like you want for your birthday anyway? Porn? You write that yourself. Perhaps we could get you a calendar of women? I think those got boring after the tenth one." Kushina, unlike Minato, had no problem allowing the unabashed amusement she felt color her voice entirely.

"Yeah they did." Jiraiya chuckled, back to his cheery, boastful self. Naruto heard a couple pops, like of bones, and figured Jiraiya-jiji must have stretched and resettled himself in the chair. That meant the talk would be a long one. Thinking for a moment, Naruto shrugged before also getting comfortable, settling himself down on the floor and slumping over onto his drawn up knees, the kit plushy now smashed against him. Cocking his head to the door, he listened in again.

"Then what is it you truly want, sensei?" Minato asked curiously.

"If I asked, would you truly give it to me?" Jiraiya sounded serious then, and a shiver went down Naruto's spine out of reflex.

"Of course." Kushina responded promptly.

"Make peeping in the name of research legal, only for the Gallant Jiraiya!" Jiraiya's voice had quickly changed from serious to that voice all perverts had, filled with dreamy happiness and a dirty tone— so Naruto shook his head and felt no sympathy for the man when he heard the tell-tale 'CRACK' that no doubt resulted from his mother sending a right hook to Jiraiya's jaw. He did, however, jump in fright when Jiraiya's body hit the wall that he was sitting on the other side of, with a large and heavy thud, before another, softer 'thump' told him Jiraiya's body had lost the battle with gravity.

Giving a small sigh, Naruto got up from his position on the floor, carefully tip toeing back down the hallway to the door. He now knew the important part, but he needed help formulating a plan. Thankfully, Naruto already knew the best person to ask. Coming to a stop before the little step at the front of the door, where the shoes were, he suddenly turned around.

"Kaa-chan!" he called. Kushina appeared in front of the living room entrance, and frowned when she saw him by the door.

"No park today Naruto, can't you wait till tomorrow to play with your friends? Itachi said that Sasuke would like to see you tomorrow anyway." Kushina told him.

Naruto shook his head. "Iie, kaa-chan, I don't want to go to the park. Can I go visit Saru-jiji?"

"If it's to get him to tell you another story you've already heard ten times over, then no. Don't bother Hiruzen-sama." Kushina warned.

"Please kaa-chan? I just want to ask him a few things. I won't bother him; I won't even be ten minutes! Please?"

Sighing heavily, Kushina walked down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of Naruto. Placing her hands on her hips, Kushina opened her mouth to say something, but before she could even start, Minato beat her to it.

"Kushina let him go; it's not too bad if he's only there for a little while. Besides, Hiruzen-sama adores Naruto's visits, you know he does." Minato joined Kushina in the hallway, smiling at her, and then looking down to smile at his son when he finished speaking.

Beaming at his tou-chan, Naruto turned his attention back to his kaa-chan, inadvertently turning on the puppy dog eyes. Kushina was too late trying to avoid them, and so got the full effect, immediately crumbling any (half-hearted) arguments she had. Sighing, she motioned toward the door, not being able to help the smile that grew on her face at Naruto's cheers. Her smile blossomed when he squeezed her legs in a hug. She watched him open the door and zip off, until the door closed.

Once Naruto's sneakered feet hit the dirt of the road, his face morphed from childish glee into childish intensity, the very tip of his small pink tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto, as any of his family and friends can attest to, is actually quite fast for his age. The official reason being that it's to be expected knowing his father— however, the real reason that everyone (in the village) knew but wouldn't comment on, was that his quick feet manifested out of necessity and the strong survival habit that all pranksters needed— and he was rather proud of it. However, from his repeated run-ins with the weird green beast dude while with Kashi-nii, he remembered how the man said it was important to set a good pace, so that you didn't get too tired too quickly, and could run for great distances and times.

He stopped once he hit the next neighborhood, where the clan compounds were. Along the way he spotted his friends— all clan heirs like him— and their parents, and he greeted them and received greetings in return as he made his way through the neighborhoods. Reaching the Sarutobi clan compound, he smiled at the guards who let him through, receiving a nod in recognition. He walked up the long path to the mansion where the previous Hokage resided, taking in the smells and sights of the garden surrounding him on either side. As he hopped up onto the porch, he hadn't even raised his hand to knock before the door opened.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked down at the small blond-haired child, smiling warmly. Naruto shot him a too-wide grin and shouted, "Jiji!"

The elder Sarutobi chuckled. "Hello, Naruto-kun. What brings you here today? Another story from my genin days perhaps?"

"No, jiji!" Naruto pouted, but his trademark grin was then pasted back onto his face almost instantly.

"Then what can I help you with today?" Hiruzen enquired. Hiruzen quite enjoyed Naruto's visits Not only was the boy literally walking sunshine with his sunny personality and amusing antics, also he was the only person anymore that showed such die-hard enthusiasm of his stories. Well, his grandson Konohamaru might enjoy them later on, but right now he was much more preoccupied with playing ninja.

"Jiji, Jiraiya-jiji was your student right?" Naruto asked his Saru-jiji pertly.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, for quite a number of years." Sometimes he still needed to teach the Toad Sage a lesson or two when the fool did something stupid . . . again.

"And you still hung out with him even after you stopped teaching him, right?" Naruto pressed.

Hiruzen shot him a quizzical look. "Yes. . ."

"So then, then— you've been to Jiraiya-jiji's birthday parties!" Naruto's exclamation sounded more like a question.

Unbidden, Hiruzen's mind brought back memories of Jiraiya's birthday celebrations. Images of towel-clad women at hot springs, talking mushrooms, table-dancing, horrific games of truth or dare, and some recollections of the mammoth _holy-mother-of-kami-sama_-_**WHY**_-hangovers from the next morning came to him. Stopping that train-of-thought forcefully before he could be even more traumatized, he focused back to the impatiently waiting young boy.

"Er, yes, I suppose I have." Hiruzen confirmed, before asking a question of his own. "Is there any particular reason you're asking, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto bobbed his head to say, yes. "Ano sa, Saru-jiji, can you think of what Jiraiya-jiji would like for his birthday?"

A look of realization dawned on his face, and Hiruzen laughed. "Oh, that's it then?" He said finally, amused. "Well . . ." Closing the door to his mansion, Hiruzen crossed the distance between him and Naruto, leaning over (and successfully managing to keep a grimace off his face at his back protesting) and picking the boy up as he continued toward the patio chairs and table.

Sitting down with Naruto in his lap, he leaned back into the chair, a hand coming to cover his chin as he thought on the question presented to him.

Naruto, tired of waiting, decided to help his jiji's thought process along. "Ne, jiji, it's getting tough to find things for jiji! He already writes books, so we can't get him that, and everything else is too perverted to get for him." Naruto grumbled.

Smiling indulgently down at the youngster, Hiruzen said, "Ah, yes, when all the usual avenues are blocked, what is one to do? Well, you know, it's not only material things that count on a person's special day."

Confused, Naruto tilted his head to the right, an action Hiruzen thought adorable on the young blonde. "I don't understand jiji." Naruto confessed.

"What I mean is," Hiruzen started, thinking up a suitable way to explain this to one so young, "do you always need to buy someone something, for them to treasure it? Sometimes, all you need are your precious people or possessions you hold dear, and enjoy them on your special day. For instance, Naruto, do you think Jiraiya would like getting some new present better than spending a day with his family and loved ones?"

Naruto's nose crinkled in thought, and he looked away to the trees in the yard. "I guess . . ." he said slowly, "Jiraiya-jiji would like spending time with us better."

Hiruzen nodded in satisfaction. "Exactly right Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Hiruzen, finally put at ease. "So, we all just have to be there, and he'll be happy?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Most of us, and yes, Jiraiya will be very happy."

Naruto nodded happily, and then stopped when he noticed something strange in what he said. "What do you mean most of us? We're all here in Konoha aren't we?" Naruto asked Hiruzen, frowning.

"Not exactly." The elder informed him. "You see, there is Jiraiya's other teammate, Senju Tsunade, who is extremely dear to him. However, some terrible things happened in her past that keeps her from Konoha. Indeed, the last time she was here was for your first birthday, and only as a favor to Kushina. She said that she would never come back to Konoha again."

Naruto looked devastated. "So, he won't be completely happy without her?"

Hiruzen was quick to soothe the child's distress. "No, of _course_ he'll still be happy Naru-chan. He'll be surrounded by his family and friends. But I cannot deny that he would be a little happier with Tsunade here. Just remember though, that he will be— no, he is terrifically happy with us all here."

Naruto looked pensive for a few moments before the expression was cleared away by a megawatt smile, like clouds being cleared by the sun. "Thank you, jiji!" he chirped, tightly hugging the old man before carefully jumping off Hiruzen's lap.

"Will you be staying for a bit of tea?" Hiruzen asked, smiling at Naruto. The boy in question shook his head, saying,

"No, I promised kaa-chan I wouldn't be too much of a bother." Hiruzen mock frowned, before smiling and shooting Naruto a sly wink.

"I'll just have to tell your kaa-chan to stop trying to interrupt our story time. You're not the only one who enjoys it." Naruto laughed, thanking his jiji, and then the door opened revealing Hiruzen's daughter Aiko.

"Hello, Naruto-chan! You're leaving before tea?" Aiko said cheerily, smiling brightly down at the adorable blonde child.

"Hai, I have to go Aiko-san. Is Konohamaru down for a nap now?"

"Mhm. Well, since you're going off, here." Naruto's attention was directed down towards the honey brunette woman's hands. Held out for him to take was a large chocolate chip cookie, and an apple juice box. Naruto squealed in delight.

"Arigato Aiko-san!" Naruto thanked her as he took the treats, giving her a peck on the cheek when she bent down to give him a hug. Blushing lightly at the utter cuteness of the child, Aiko sent him off with a pat on the head as he raced away, turning around to shout his last goodbyes to the Sarutobi's. Naruto went at a slower pace this time, sauntering back home. Along the way he nibbled at his cookie— still warm and gooey! — And sipped his juice. As he walked through the village, he greeted and shared a few words with the many happy and very nice villagers who greeted the son of their much-adored-Hokage, while ignoring the ice-cold stares from his haters. Not everyone appreciated the actions of their Hokage on October tenth that night. He was always wary that one day, they would get the guts to "finish what Yondaime-sama started."

Naruto, though feeling cold shivers from their near palpable hatred, shrugged off their glares of hatred though, knowing that all they could do was glare— if they wanted to live anyway. When Naruto arrived back at his house, he saw Jiraiya-jiji and his parents standing on the front porch. Naruto quickly opened the gate to his house and scurried up to his jiji's side. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto, a broad grin on his face.

"Well, brat!" Jiraiya greeted, ignoring Naruto's standard cry of "I'm not a brat!", and kept on, "had enough pestering your Saru-jiji eh? What story did you ask him for this time?"

Naruto pouted, put out with Jiraiya's treatment of him. Didn't that old geezer know how to address The Future Hokage? And yes, with all those caps locks!

"First off Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted hotly, ignoring Jiraiya's protests and his father's snort of laughter, "I don't _pez-ter _Saru-jiji! Saru-jiji said he likes telling me stories, 'cause I'm a good listener!" Well, he didn't say all that, but Naruto was certain the old man had implied that. "And I didn't ask for a story, really. I just asked him a question!"

"It's pronounced, _pester. _And what question did you ask?" Jiraiya stared down at Naruto skeptically. The kind of question whose answer ends up turning into a story . . . ?

"I only asked about Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto cried, seeing that Jiraiya didn't believe him.

Jiraiya jerked back and made a small choking sound, before clearing his throat and looking at Naruto with wide eyes. "Naru-chan—"

"What were you asking about Tsunade-sama for?" Minato asked his small son, looking at him curiously. The boy had heard of her through the adults' talks, but had never before now expressed an interest in her.

Naruto shrugged. "Just curious tou-chan. Saru-jiji said that the last time she was here was when I turned one."

Kushina hummed in agreement. "Yes, she gave you that fox plushy you love so much. You adored it just as much back then too. She still sends you gifts every year on your birthday Naru-chan."

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said.

"Well, brat, that was a strange thing to ask. Well, if you want to know more about her, then just ask me." Jiraiya said laughing, mussing Naruto's hair. He grinned when Naruto squawked in protest, before lifting his hand and turning to leave.

"Jiji, you're not leaving are you?" Naruto cried, concerned.

Jiraiya turned around grinning in a reassuring manner. "Not to worry Naruto, I'll be here till a few days after my birthday." So, two and a half weeks then, Naruto thought to himself. I tight time frame, but if anyone could pull it off, it'd be him— The Future Hokage, better than all the rest!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, so far so good in terms of response. I've got the whole thing written up to chapter eight, so no worries on late updates, but of course i will only update it once a week with my other Naruto story. So, enough chatter! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Over the next two days, Naruto planned . . . sort of. Well— he had a bag all packed with what he'd need. He learned it all from Kiba's one-chan, Hana. The eldest Inuzuka child had used them as soundboards to help her remember the necessities of packing bags for ninjas before her big quiz. She got an 'A', and they were stuck with that information permanently. However, Naruto thought with pride, his bag was _way _better. Thanks to _sealing scrolls!_ Naruto had asked his tou-chan about those scrolls of his, and that things kept popping out of.

His father was confused for a minute, before realization dawned on him, and he ruffled Naruto's hair, laughing.

"Naruto, that's a sealing scroll. I was going to teach you sealing in a couple years, probably your third year in the Academy, but a little early exposure won't hurt. See this circle? That's the seal itself. Al seals operate on chakra, meaning that you apply your chakra to it to get the desired effect."

"Desired effect?" Naruto asked, looking up at his father.

Minato smiled. "In this case, for the sealing scroll, it's sealing and unsealing. See—" deciding it would be better to demonstrate, Minato took an empty sealing scroll, and a Hiraishin kunai he kept in the top desk drawer. Unraveling the scroll, he placed the kunai directly on top of the seal. Placing his hand over it, he sent some chakra to the seal, making it glow blue, before the kunai disappeared into the seal. Naruto gasped.

"So, you pushed your chakra into the seal, and whatever you want sealed just goes in like that?" Naruto queried, astonished.

Minato nodded. "Yes, and to get it out, you push your chakra in like before."

Naruto started hopping in place. "Ne, tou-san, can I get a couple to practice with? Please oh please oh please!" He was jumping by the end of the sentence.

Amused and slightly dizzy, Minato quickly held Naruto in place with a hand on his head once his feet were once again attached to the floor. "Hold on there, sport. You can't just go playing around with these."

Sensing a rejection, Naruto widened his eyes just a bit, and tilted them toward the window in the office so the sun could catch them and make them shine. He called it: Cherub Eyes, (As a side note: It is a well-worn topic of discussion, Naruto's eyes. Currently, there is a petition going around for both ninja and civilian asking the Council to make Naruto's "eyes" a doujutsu. The Council, having heard of the petition is giving this serious thought . . . away from the Yondaime.) And they were deadly efficient. Minato, unaware of what Naruto had just done, locked eyes with his blonde progeny.

_Aw DAMMIT. _Minato thought when he realized the situation. He tried to speak, but his jaw locked . . . crap!

"Tou-chan, I know they're not toys, but . . . I just wanted to study them is all. Nothing wrong with early exposure, right?" Naruto said innocently, throwing Minato's own words back at him.

Well, he had him there.

"Ok . . . here." Minato said, not as exasperated as his tone suggested, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips with Naruto's chirpy words of gratitude. As he watched the little blonde firecracker scamper out of his room, he dropped heavily (yet still entirely too gracefully, many would note with bitter envy) into his desk chair, preparing to go over some paperwork.

That was two days ago, and Naruto was ready . . . for the most part. In his bag were three sealing scrolls and a bag of money he had saved from his sixth birthday, winnings from bets (and they were many), as well as money given from doing chores for some shop keepers and helping grateful old ladies. One scroll had several changes of clothes. The other had some food, ration bars, and water canteens. The third held as much pranking tools as allowed. Also in the bag were his sleeping bag and some passible kunai and shuriken he had acquired scrounging around in the training grounds. Well that was fun, until a jounin spotted him and panicked, scolding him all the way to the Hokage's tower where he was met with the much more impressive wrathful lecture of his tou-chan and kaa-chan. When he thinks back; it still gave him shivers. . .

Thankfully, he was able to avoid a major grounding with lots of teary eyes, heartfelt apologies, and a solemn promise to never go on the training grounds again.

The next day he snuck out, and headed to the local tea shop, the _Arashi no Sakura _and flagged down the nearest jounin. Thankfully it was one he knew, as well as one who wouldn't ask too many bothersome questions. Walking up to Sarutobi Asuma, he greeted him jovially.

"Ohaiyou, Asuma-oji!" Naruto greeted his honorary uncle with a disarming smile. Asuma gave the little one a half amused, half exasperated look as he waved him down to sit.

"Hey Naruto." He raised a hand in greeting, sipping his tea.

"What's with that face oji-san? Aren't you happy to see your most exciting nephew?" Naruto mocked the older man, grinning devilishly.

"You're pretty cheeky for a kid who pulled such a stupid stunt yesterday." Asuma said sternly, now all serious. Naruto groaned in annoyance, and some embarrassment.

"Can't you spare me the lecture old man? I already know—"

"Well if you already know then it won't matter if you hear it again. Naruto, I don't want you ever going on those training grounds, even if you're in your _last year _of Academy, without someone chuunin or higher. Do you understand?" Asuma was all steel and somberness, and Naruto was forced to give his assent, if only to get his laid-back uncle to return. Seeing Naruto's sincerity, Asuma relaxed and took a big gulp of his tea, finishing it.

"So, what did you come to me for? Looks like you've got a few million questions." Asuma sighed in mock annoyance. Naruto grinned at the return of Asuma's good nature, a grin Asuma couldn't help but reciprocate.

"You're in luck, I got just the one." Naruto said lazily.

"Oh?" Asuma raised one eyebrow. "Spit it out then."

"Well . . . I was asking jiji about Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto started. Asuma nodded in recognition, having heard about Naruto's visit from his father that same evening over dinner.

"Go on." He prompted, resting his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Well, he said that she would never come back to Konoha, but I just can't see why not. I mean, I get the whole, traumatic past thing. But I'm like, what else can you _do?_"

Asuma thanked the waitress as she picked up his mug. "Well, when you're as strong and well-known as a sannin, you can pretty much go anywhere you want."

"Well fine, but what is there for her to do out there? Doesn't hot springs and bar hopping get boring after a while?"

Asuma snorted. "Boy, that's not the only thing she does. I imagine running from debt collectors gives one a bit of a thrill too. See, she has this nickname, _**'**__The Legendry__** Sucker.' **_Well, she came by that nickname due to her severe pleasure in one of the shinobi vices. Her sin is gambling. This wouldn't be so bad if she would actually win._ Even once__**. **_**Once.**"

Naruto winced. "Oh man."

Asuma nodded. "Yup. After she left Konoha, her and her apprentice— girl by the name of Shizune— just started touring all the gambling halls. As a matter of fact, I hear she's somewhere in Fire Country. I hear their holding some big gambling thing down at Tanzaku Town. Well," Asuma sighed, heaving himself off the chair, "I have to go now Naruto. Mission to go take care of. I'll be back in time for Jiraiya-sama's birthday bash, so I'll see you there." He placed his money down on the table for the waitress to pick up.

"OK, bye Asuma-oji! See you at the party!" Naruto cried, waving at Asuma's back. Asuma waved without even looking back, and Naruto thought how cool his oji-san was— still not as cool as tou-chan though.

So, he now had provisions, and a destination. But, there were two glaring holes in his plan for Jiraiya-jiji. First, how was he going to get out the village? Second, how was he going to get to Tanzaku Town, wherever that was? Naruto shook his head, like a fox shaking water off. No matter what it would take, he would be completing his plan! It's the promise of a lifetime!

On the third day (and, though he didn't know it yet, his final day in Konoha for a while) Naruto was walking around town, having told his Kaa-chan he wanted to visit Iruka-sensei. And he would! Later. Though he was pretty sure he still had some ANBU tailing him . . .

Anyway! Naruto ventured deeper into Konoha, going past the Hokage tower and into the West Side of Konoha. Here was where the major warehouses and trading companies were staked. Naruto was hoping they might have a way for him to get to Tanzaku Town.

Lady Luck heard the plea of her favorite little blonde Jinchuuriki.

Naruto heard approaching footsteps, and panicked as he looked around wildly for a hiding place. Selecting the nearest empty barrel, he dived in just as a group of four men walked around the corner of a warehouse.

"Yeah, man," one young man with his black hair in a crew cut, "this trip to Tanzaku is going to be great!"

Naruto pressed his ear to the barrel, listening in closer to their conversation. They were going to Tanzaku?

His companion nodded, pony tail bobbing behind him. "It was real great of Old Man Yakusho to lend us his horse and cart. We can just pack up our stuff and go!"

The third one with dusty brown hair, a few years younger than both of them, grinned and threw well muscled arms around the both of their necks. "So many fine ladies, so much money to be won!" he crowed, nearly vibrating with excitement. The other two laughed at him, pushing him away before the crew cut wearing boy turning to address the tussling pair.

"So, we meet here tonight at midnight to get going? It should take us about two days to get there if we keep a fast pace, so we'll be stopping at the rest areas on the way."

Agreeing with him, and continuing to talk more about their exciting trip, they continued on their way, never once realizing that inside one seemingly abandoned barrel, a little boy had a look of devilish cunning on his face, as he quickly refined and finalized his plans. The ANBU, confused as to why the boy was cackling inside of an abandoned barrel, decided he had too much sun, and carried him off back to the Namikaze estate.

* * *

**OK, so review and let me know how this is going! This story will be seen through to the end, there's not enough Namizake family fluff out there for me . . . that's complete, at any rate.**

**Love,**

**Blood Velvet~3**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, thanks so much for the reviews and favs! Really, i'm so glad you guys like the story . . . isn't Chibi Naru-chan so cute? So, without further ado!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

That evening the Namikaze-Uzumaki family had an early dinner at 6:30. Kushina had cooked a fine spread, feeling in a grand mood that evening. The scene was not unusual for that time. Naruto was happily chattering away at some topic or three, as his parents nodded along and tuned in at certain parts, for the most part sending each other amused glances at his never ending commentary.

For one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, however, the night was far from _the usual_. This would be the night he'd kick-start his plan.

The: Retrieve Tsunade Plan!

Naruto decided, that there would be no better present that Jiraiya-jiji could ever want, than to have Tsunade-baa-chan at his birthday party, since she was one of his precious people. All he had to do was get to Tanzaku Town, convince Tsunade-baa-chan to come back to Konoha, and get back in time for Jiraiya-jiji's party!

Simple, right?

So that night, keeping in mind what he was about to do, Naruto was less rowdy, and more subdued in his mischief. He even helped his kaa-chan with cleaning up the kitchen, besides the usual chore of drying the dishes as she washed, as per usual. Minato and Kushina exchanged curious glances as they cleaned, wondering about what it was that made Naruto extra involved in helping. Getting the boy to do more than dry and stack dishes was usually a bit of a chore, but tonight he was actually eager and willing.

Kushina decided to find out. "Ne, Naruto, what's got you so much more eager than usual to help out?"

Naruto at first felt a flash of panic, then sternly scolded himself for getting overexcited, before responding in his usual cherry manner. "Well, 's just that I've been going out all this week. I haven't spent too much time at home so I just figured . . . well actually, I don't really know myself." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, a nervous tic he inherited from his father.

Kushina eyed him for a moment, before taking the explanation. "Well, arigato, Naru-chan." She smiled, bending down to kiss the top of his spiky head. When she lifted back up, Naruto had turned away as if he was intent on his work, but actually hiding the nervousness that no doubt showed in his eyes.

Her kissing his head reminded him that he had never been apart from his parents for longer than a few days. Suddenly, he began to grow nervous about his pending departure. Could he really just leave and go off on his own for two weeks? They had only barely covered wilderness survival training this year . . . could he do it?

Almost immediately after, irritation spread through him like a wave for his moment of weakness, and he slapped his cheeks hard.

"Naruto!" Kushina and Minato gasped, shocked at the unexpected action.

Wincing, Naruto shook his head like he a fox shaking off water, before locking his hands behind his head, laughing. "Just a matter of conflicting emotions is all!" Then, still laughing, he sauntered out the kitchen, leaving behind two extremely confused parents.

Naruto stayed in his room for the rest of the evening, and though it concerned his parents, they thought perhaps the boy just needed some space. After all, the boy was constantly surrounded by a group; either his friends in the clan, the few civilian friends he had (a surprise to his ninja family and friends, especially as none of them were below the ages of 17), or his family. Though uneasy with this conclusion, nevertheless they stuck to it, only stepping into their musuko's room to wish him goodnight, and kiss him on the forehead. Closing the door to his room, they quietly stepped down the hall to their own room, and retired for the night (well, not really, but this is a CHILDREN'S story, so let's not go THERE).

Naruto waited with increasingly stressed nerves as he waited for some sign that his parents were asleep. It seemed like ages to Naruto, but each time he looked at his glow-in-the-dark clock, only scant minutes had actually passed. In an attempt to calm himself Naruto closed his eyes and worked to steady his breathing, as well as go over the plan one last time.

Step 1: Sneak onto those guys' cart. This would be easy since he scouted it already, and the cart was covered with a tarp to keep the elements from harming their cargo. It might get a little warm, but he could handle it. More importantly, they would never see him.

Step 2: The first rest stop on the way to Tanzaku Town was Otafuku Gai, and there he would separate from his unknowing carriers. It would be too risky to do the same thing twice, he would have to leg it from there, or perhaps rent another mode of transportation if possible. He was sure there would be some way, since the town was an entertainment spot in its own right.

Step 3: Like before, once he reached Crater City he would drop the transportation. From Crater City he really would have to leg it to Tanzaku Town, as risk of exposure would be high on the last leg of his journey. It would take a while, this he knew. From Crater City to Tanzaku was about 15 miles, so the journey would be tiring, but he would do it!

Step 4: Find Tsunade as soon as he got to town. He couldn't rent a hotel room on his own, he was too young and he would most certainly be stopped. He wasn't really sure how he would convince her to come back to Konoha, but he figured that she would remember him, and perhaps their connection would make her a bit more sympathetic to his cause.

Step 5: Hightail it back to Konoha, using whatever means necessary.

Step 6: Convince Tsunade to shield him from the wrath of his mother, father, Jiraiya-jiji, Saru-jiji, Asuma-oji, Kashi-nii . . . well, from everybody he knew most likely.

Satisfied with that, he opened his eyes and looked at the clock again. He started in surprise; he had spent an hour thinking about the plan. It was now 10:30. He'd have to leave now, it took time to evade the ANBU and make sure there was no trail. Naruto whipped the sheets from his body and carefully lowered himself onto the floor. He grabbed his bag from under the bed, rising and snatching the note he had prepared beforehand from his nightstand. He turned, but then paused as he turned back to the nightstand. He looked at the picture of his parents and him, before taking it and placing it in his bag with loving care. He jogged over to a chair in the corner of the room covered in things he had yet to put away. Fishing out a black jacket with orange sleeves and hood, he put it on. The jacket was slightly too large for him, ending at his knees, and the hood when he pulled it up nearly covered his eyes.

Naruto grinned. _Perfect! _He thought happily.

Sneaking to his door, he held his breath as he oh so slowly and carefully eased the door open. He opened it just enough for him to squeeze through. Closing the door just as carefully behind him, he descended to the first floor, and headed straight for the kitchen. Coming to the counter, he placed the note in an obvious area where his parents would be able to spot it as soon as they entered. The note read:

_Dear kaa-chan and tou-chan,_

_DO NOT PANIC. I have not been kidnapped, or tricked, I haven't even run away! I just need to go somewhere for a little bit to get a certain someone for a certain something. I will DEFINETLY be back before Jiraiya-jiji's birthday. It's the promise of a lifetime, dattebayo!_

_Love, _

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konoha!_

_P.S: I certainly can't be Hokage if I don't come back right? Consider that as good as an iron-clad promise on top of the first one! _

He climbed atop the counter moving next to the window in front of the kitchen sink. Experience told him that they would be switching guards in exactly five minutes, and not only would their guard be lax, but this area would be a blind spot as well. Counting down in his head, when the guard switched he made his move. Swiftly opening the window, he jumped out and down to the ground below. His descent was not silent, so to be sure he took out a slingshot and picked up a pebble from the ground, took aim at the trees in the far back of the yard, and fired.

Satisfied that the rustling of the bushes would hold their attention, he made his getaway. In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow move to where the pebble landed, and he grinned in victory. Naruto ran fast, practically sprinting to the pick-up area. A few adults were still walking around, going to bars or heading to larger groups of their friends, talking about this and that. Naruto stuck to the alleys when he could, and soon made it to the cart he knew belonged to the three men from earlier.

Quickly, because he wasn't sure when they would arrive, he hopped and caught the edge of the cart, hoisting him up, over, and under the tarp. Wiggling around amongst the other bags for a good position, he flattened himself and held still, keeping quiet and even taking shallow breaths to keep even quieter. Not a moment too soon as it turns out, because a couple minutes later the young men quickly arrived, jumping onto the cart, pumping themselves up and laughing freely.

"Alright boys, forwards to Tanzaku!" one of the men— Naruto thought about it and remembered that voice belonging to the dude with the ponytail— cheered.

The wagon slowly moved forward, and Naruto was hard pressed to stop a cheer from escaping him. As the wagon slowly ambled on, Naruto's stomach filled with butterflies, both from the excitement of getting away with his plan, and the fear that he was celebrating too early. It seemed like the latter was right when the wagon lurched to a stop, and he heard another adult's voice, this one unfamiliar.

"Papers, and state your intentions." A voice said in a slow, lazy drawling voice. Naruto's eyes widened.

_Crap, they do a check at the gates for visitors and anyone leaving! _Naruto cursed himself darkly for forgetting such an important detail. He was done for now!

"We're just heading to Tanzaku Town, for the festivities." The brunette of the traveling trio said. Naruto held his breath and pushed the palm of his hand hard into his stomach, in a vain attempt to ease the butterflies in there.

"Alright, no need to check your cart I can see just luggage in there. Have a nice trip." The voice said this with slightly more animation than before, and the trio bade the gate guards' farewell before making their way. The clattering of the cart on the road was all that concerned Naruto for a long while. In his mind, he whispered, _'Bye. Just for a little while.' _

Exhausted from all the commotion, Naruto's eyes drifted shut, and he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Hey, we're almost to the hotel guys!" the shout made Naruto jerk awake, looking around wildly to regain his bearings. The sun was now high up in the sky, so the light shone through the cloth tarp, and let him see everything under there. It was most likely afternoon, he deduced.

'_Oh . . . they made it here already! How long was I asleep?' _Naruto wondered, rubbing his eyes with a small fist. The cart suddenly came to a stop, and Naruto tumbled back to the floor, bumping his head against a suitcase. Grumbling in irritation and rubbing the back of his head, he suddenly remembered what he had to do. Quickly, he wiggled around to face the end of the cart, grabbing his bag. The cart suddenly rose a little from the loss of weight as the three men got off the cart. Quickly, Naruto scrambled out from under the tarp and jumped down from the cart, quickly walking away. Looking back Naruto smiled when the traveling trio didn't even turn back to look.

Turning back around, he walked jauntily down the street, darting around people and just reveling in the high his success gave him. Absently he thought, _'I sure hope kaa-chan and tou-chan aren't too upset.' _It never even crossed his mind that 90% of the Konoha Ninja Corps and half the civilian sector were genuinely frantic with worry for the little ball of sunshine that had touched their hearts in some way.

_**Meanwhile in Konoha . . . !**_

"I want _every. Inch. _Of Konoha. Searched." Minato's voice raised no farther than the softest caressing tone, his voice practically a purr, but it was soaked in poison and carried an edge as sharp as Hayate's swords. All ANBU and jounin present felt an intense fear bloom into being deep inside of them. A few even took a step back from the coldly furious blonde Hokage. The rest did the same when an expression like thunder suddenly came upon Minato's face. "GO." He hissed, angered at their hesitance.

The room cleared away either by pure speed or the body flicker technique.

Almost immediately afterward they left, Minato's body slumped back into his chair, and he barely caught himself on his elbows from face planting on the desk. He looked askance at his hands, only just noticing the faint tremble. Sighing shakily, he buried his hands in his hair, tugging just enough to feel a sting. Jiraiya had left to search the forests outside of Konoha as soon as he heard (and he had never seen such a look on sensei's face before), and Sarutobi was quick in helping Minato assign ANBU teams areas to search. Apropos of nothing, Minato pointed a long digit into the shadowy corner of the office. An ANBU bearing the mask of the bear knelt in front of his desk the moment he looked up.

"Bring me Kushina." Was all that he said. The Bear ANBU nodded, leaving at once. Minato dragged a hand down his face, sighing heavily. A sound of knocking at the door caught his attention, and when the door opened revealing his secretary, the collected Yondaime Hokage was back in place of the exhausted and fearful father. The act, however, was not enough to fool his secretary Ayako. Smiling in sympathy she placed a tray of tea and cups down on the desk, pouring a steaming hot cup of tea for her boss.

"Your favorite and more is on the ready for you." She spoke softly, as if he had a migraine, and the Hokage was extremely thankful for his competent secretary. Even more thankful that she was happily married with three kids of her own, so he knew her intentions weren't flirtatious or anything like that.

"Thank you." He sighed, taking a sip of the tea. He then noticed her fiddling with her wedding band, something she only did when nervous or pressured. "Something the matter?" he inquired, putting down the tea.

She looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Hokage-sama, I . . ." Her eyes darted down to the picture of his family for an instant before she returned her gaze to him. At once, he understood. Naruto often made trips up here to visit him, and as such had formed a fast friendship with the sharp-witted woman. She adored him, and was just as concerned about him as any of them. Smiling softly, yet sadly, he reassured her, "He'll be home soon. Whether we find him first or he just comes waltzing back in here like nothing happened."

She smiled. Bowing to her Hokage, she walked briskly out the room, now confident with the words of her Hokage so she could concentrate on her work. As soon as she left, Minato slumped back into his seat, wishing he could be reassured as easily as her. However, he soon had to shake himself out of his despondent state, and rose up from his chair. The person he had to be strong for the most was approaching. And she was _mad_.

Kushina flew in through the open window, hair trailing behind her like flames— or, he thought wryly— the tails of the Kyuubi no Youko. She made no move to approach him from her place next to the window. His eyes narrowed; Minato was in no mood to be disobeyed.

Kushina's voice only pushed his ill mood further; there was nothing but ice in her tone. "Minato, why are you calling me now? I'm looking for _our son_."

"Sit down Kushina; I have the others on this." Did she not hear the soft yet dangerous edge in his voice?

"No, now if you're done—" When he appeared right before her, face inches from her own, her voice failed in the middle of her sentence from shock. She went from shocked to downright surprise when Minato gripped her arm tightly, and steered her to the couch in the room. She sat down without a sound, and Minato's face eased up a bit, but she decided not to test him more than she already had. He came back to stand in front of her, but Kushina only saw his feet as her head was tilted down, the super-long strands of her hair covering her face from view and nearly dragging on the floor.

Minato sighed, and knelt before her, a teacup filled with the fragrant drink in his hand for her to take. He held the cup in one hand and with his other hand tenderly caressed her face before tilting it up so that they looked each other in the eyes. "Kushina, have something to drink. You need to rest honey."

Kushina took the cup slowly, looking into its dark depths. Her body slowly tensed. Her hands shook. She quickly set the cup on a nearby table or else she would have thrown it, and then she buried her face in her hands and cried. Minato had enveloped her in his strong embrace the moment the cup had settled on the table. Kushina cried, holding tight fistfuls of her husband's cloak, and he looked off into the unknown over the top of her head, Brandeis blue eyes becoming moist over the pain of his beloved's hurt. _'Where is our son?'_

* * *

**Well how about that? I was kind of conflicted onto how to write the situation from Konoha's POV . . . mabe Minato and Kushina are overracting to you, but i always imagined they'd be overprotective parents, and so . . . they'd freak out, especially with that note. So, review and let me know how it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY, the next chapter of the super cute story, Happy Birthday Jiraiya! :)**

**Your reviews have warmed my heart, so i give this to you with all my love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

_**Back in Otafuku-Gai . . . !**_

Naruto scratched his head, thinking hard. Where does one go to ask for a ride to Crater City in this place? So far he had passed a whole lot of restaurants, a movie theatre, heck even a hot springs area, but there was no sign saying, _"Need a ride? We've got just the thing!"_

Grunting, Naruto hitched his bag higher on his shoulder, soldiering on. At this point, he'd just have to try asking one of the locals, and hope they weren't too nosy or too much the concerned citizen. Naruto searched for such a candidate as he walked on, ignoring the curious glances he received from adults before they decided it was none of their business. Orphans were not all that uncommon in these regions.

Naruto nearly gave up hope and had been contemplating finding a place to bed for the night, when he finally spotted his locals. Eyes brightening like he'd been offered ramen, Naruto quickly scurried over to a couple of old men playing shougi together under the plentiful shade of a tree. Naruto stood right next to their table, but didn't say anything, waiting respectfully for the older men to finish their game.

For a time, naught was heard but the clacking of game pieces on the board, the hemming grunts and gruff laughs of the old men, and the wind through the leaves. Finally, one old man through his paper on the floor, grunting. "You win Daisuke." The man who apparently lost had a beard as long as Naruto himself, pure white, to match his pure white hair which still covered his head fully and flowed down to his ever-so-slightly bent back. Flinty deep brown eyes were now filled with amusement as he gazed at the winner, now known as Daisuke.

Daisuke gave a snort of laughter. "Best two out of three, old Yamamoto?" Daisuke was a man with predominantly gray spiky hair that came to just between his shoulder blades, though a spare few streaks of burgundy were still holding on. Gray eyes like storm clouds suddenly turned on Naruto, who found himself pinned by the gaze.

"What do you want, boy?" Daisuke asked not unkindly.

Naruto found his voice after a few moments, and licking his lips nervously, asked, "Do either of you two jijis know where I could find a ride to Crater City?"

"Jijis?" Yamamoto snorted, rapping the boy on the top of his hooded head with his knuckles. As the boy yelped and brought a hand to his head, Yamamoto said sternly, "Mind your elders' boy!"

Daisuke looked amused. "Ah, leave the young one be Yama! The boy meant no harm in the name; I didn't hear any mischief in his tone. Listen young one," here he addressed Naruto, who looked up at the elder. "My name is Daisuke; the mean old codger across from me is Yamamoto." He grinned at the boy, ignoring his friend's snort.

"I'm . . ." Naruto paused, wondering if he should give his name. The old men had only given first names, so it was alright if he did so too. He looked back up at the man, "I'm Naruto!"

Daisuke nodded. "That is an interesting name young one. Can I ask what business you have in Crater City?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "Well . . . it's family business." That was close enough to the truth.

Yamamoto frowned, finally speaking up. "Funny sort of business when a child small as you must venture forth alone. But, that's just the folly of today's youth. Boy, there might be a coach on the way . . ." he stopped at Daisuke's shaking head. "No?"

"It's pretty much filled up for the day, and even if he could get on, they wouldn't let him without an adult." Daisuke informed the both of them, though he felt a little guilty at the boy's crestfallen face. "Look kid, whatever business you have at Crater City will have to wait." He told the boy gently.

Naruto shook his head rapidly, almost desperately. "No— I must go. Daisuke-jiji, could you tell me how to get there then?" he looked at the old man imploringly, but grew nervous at the frown.

"Naruto, I couldn't possibly tell a child young as you to get there knowing you'll attempt it by yourself." The man said sternly.

"But! But, I have to! It's my jiji's birthday!" Naruto's voice was close to a wail, but he tried to calm down.

Both of the old men looked at each other, grimacing. Yamamoto spoke first. "Well, there has to be something." The man growled, wrinkles increasing as his face scrunched up in thought.

Daisuke's face suddenly lit up. "What about Bunta-kun?"

Yamamoto looked skeptical. "What about him?"

"Doesn't he have two young boys who are working at the inns of Crater City? They're leaving today, and might be able to give the youngling here a ride." Daisuke was growing more animated as he spoke, and Yamamoto's thoughtful face only increased his enthusiasm.

Yamamoto nodded, suddenly rising up— a rather slow and mildly painful endeavor in his advanced age, he noted sourly— from his chair. "Let's go then." He said, waiting for his companion to rise with him. Daisuke did, only marginally faster than his older friend, and took Naruto's small hand in his own.

"Come, boy, we have a solution for you." Daisuke smiled at the jubilant cheers of the child who clung gratefully to his hand. The odd trio walked in silence, not all together stuffy or an awkward kind of silence, for some time until they arrived at a modest-looking inn. The door as closed, but you could hear the sounds of shuffling to and from, and the thumps of heavy objects being dropped to the ground. Yamamoto cleared his throat, and knocked sharply on the door three times.

"Coming, comi— ouch! Chichi , honestly!" a deep baritone complained, before the owner of the voice revealed himself as he slid the door open. He was a thick man, who you might call heavyset, until you realized he was really more muscle than anything. He had a five o'clock shadow (at least, that's what Asuma-oji said it was), and a thin ponytail draped over his shoulder from the back of his head. Still, he looked to be a pleasant man, Naruto thought decisively, as the big man greeted the two jijis beside him with hugs and hearty claps on the back.

Daisuke mock scowled at the big man. "I have enough back problems without you adding to them Bunta-kun." Then he gave the man a roguish grin, and the three laughed like long-time friends. Which, Naruto reminded himself, they were.

"What can I do for my two dear friends this day? Sorry, I would invite you in, but it's a bit of a mess in there at the moment." Bunta said, shrugging one shoulder in a 'what can you do?' kind of way.

The two older men shook their head, Daisuke once again speaking up. "That's fine dear boy. We actually have a favor to ask you anyway; though we hope you'll take it we also don't want you to trouble yourself over it."

Bunta raised a large brow, a hand going to rub at his bristly jaw. "What's the favor?"

Naruto decided to pipe up, not wanting to take advantage of the two nice jijis anymore. It was him who would be receiving the favor, no need for them to have to use up any favors with their friend. He stepped up, catching the attention of Bunta who had to bend over a little to see Naruto.

"Actually sir, it's not them who are asking for a favor, I am. These two nice men were kind enough to try and help me find a solution to my problem. I need to get to Crater City, but don't have a way to get there. I asked them if they knew anyway, and they told me you might be the man to help me." Naruto said as calmly and collectedly as he could, just like an adult— just like his tou-chan.

Bunta looked at the small boy for a minute, mulling over his words, before booming chuckles escaped him as he ruffled the boy's hair— er, well, the hood. Naruto yelped and scrambled to put the hood back into place so no one could see his sunshine-bright hair. Bunta finally spoke, making Naruto pause in his rearrangement.

"You'll grow into a fine man someday boy, just always remember to handle your own business when you can. It is best not to be dependent on the help of strangers all the way through." He turned to Daisuke and Yamamoto now. "So, you're thinking he could ride along with my sons to Crater City." The two men nodded, and Bunta crossed his arms, thinking.

"Well, it's their decision in the end." He said finally, turning around and bellowing, "Jin! Ichi!" he turned back to the three in front of his house with a mildly apologetic look on his face. Naruto waited curiously, trying to peer around the large man's legs hoping to get a glimpse of the two. A couple minutes later a pair of footsteps made their way closer, but they were coming from the man's left, not behind him, so Naruto couldn't see anyone. Then, two men appeared behind Bunta, though these two looked significantly younger than their father, though just as tall. They greeted the elders respectfully, and turned their head to their father. He merely rolled his head down in Naruto's direction. If anything, the confusion became more pronounced, but they pushed that aside and smiled at the little boy, greeting him.

"Hi, I'm Jin." Jin had brown hair that covered his right eye, while the other eye was free and clear, and a deep brown. He wasn't nearly as beefy as his father, having a leaner build but still well-muscled.

"I'm Ichi, pleasure to meet you." Ichi's voice was deeper, coming from a face full of quiet assurance, ringing with confidence— a sort of confidence Naruto expected came naturally to an older brother. He had black hair like his father— and wore it in a ponytail as well— but his was high up on his head, and his hair was far thicker and more luxurious, in a way.

"Hello, Ichi-san and Jin-san!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Ichi-san, would you happen to be the eldest?"

Ichi looked a little surprised, but his grin grew. "Why yes I am, how'd you know?"

"You have the voice of an older brother." Naruto explained, though judging by the faintly puzzled expressions that crossed the faces of the adults, it didn't really explain it.

Bunta laughed. "Ah, to view the world through the eyes of a child. So boys, this little one has a request for you." The two brothers turned to the youngest of the bunch, listening attentively.

Naruto gulped softly, feeling suddenly nervous. He took in a big gulp of air. He bowed sharply at the waist, and nearly shouted, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, ask to go with you guys to Crater City, please!" he added that please in, for extra help. Sighing shakily, he peeked up, and the two brothers were looking at him with lips in a tight line, shoulders shaking. He thought they were mad at him, until they burst out laughing. The adults followed soon after

Ichi bent down to pat the young boy's head. "What a nice way of asking. Well, I have no problem with it Naruto-kun, do you Jin?" Ichi straightened up to look at his younger brother. Jin shook his head, saying, "Let the little guy ride along!"

Bunta turned to the three in front of his door. "Well, then! Just come back in an hour and they'll be ready to set off!"

Daisuke and Yamamoto nodded, thanking their younger friend. "In the meantime . . ." Daisuke mulled over, turning to the small boy next to him, "What do you say to some lunch Naruto-chan?" The stars that suddenly appeared in the boy's eye let him know his answer without even uttering it.

"Well, then! Where shall we go?" Yamamoto prompted, starting off into town, with the other two following behind him.

Naruto piped up hopefully, "Ano, is there a ramen stand somewhere near here?"

"Like ramen, eh? Well, I don't dislike it either, so we'll take you there." Yamamoto allowed, turning to grin at the happy young boy. His grin was contagious, what could he say?

As they walked off to the ramen stand, Naruto thought for a moment about his parents.

_I sure do miss kaa-chan and tou-chan, and jira-jiji, and kasha-nii, and Sasuke and itachi-nii . . . _he thought, a brief spell of homesickness hitting him. Just as quickly as it came, he shook it off, reminding himself of his mission. _I want us ALL together! _He reminded himself firmly.

An hour had passes, leaving a content and full Naruto (who thankfully didn't have to spend a dime on lunch, Daisuke-jiji paid for it all) standing between Daisuke and Yamamoto in front of Ichi and Jin's cart, ready to depart.

Ichi walked over to Naruto, picking him up with a little toss that made Naruto giggle, and placed him on the front of the cart, where he would be between him and Jin.

Naruto turned to the two men watching him with smiles on their face. "Thank you two so much for helping me out, Daisuke-jiji, Yamamoto-jiji!" he told them with an almost too big grin on his whiskered face.

Yamamoto growled, shaking his fist in mock wrath. "Brat! What did I tell you about respecting your elders?"

Daisuke snorted. "Never mind that old codger Naruto-chan, he enjoys the title, he has seven grandchildren himself." He favored the boy with a warm smile. "Be careful Naruto-chan, and perhaps you might think back about these two old men while you have more adventures."

"Yes, and don't bother Ichi and Jin too much. Make sure you are a good boy for them, and for your family, you hear?" Yamamoto added, now smiling at the boy as he stopped the wrathful act.

Naruto smiled bright as the sun. "You bet! I'll definitely never forget you two!"

Jin and Ichi settled down in the driver's seat, Ichi taking the reins. "Alright Naruto-kun, it'll be a two-day journey, and we'll be stopping sometime in the evening. Bye everyone!" Ichi hollered, Jin waving as they said their goodbye to their family, Daisuke, and Yamamoto. As the others waved and said their goodbyes, the cart took off at a brisk pace.

* * *

**And Naruto's adventure kicks into high gear! What will happen next? Watch out for the next chapter next week everyone. Review, they give me such an inspiration, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Well, i have a bit of sad news for you all. This is the last weekly update for a while, seeing as now my school is starting up soon, and seeing as it's college- I need to make that a priority. It will be . . . some time before i can update again. Maybe two or three months at a time! Terrible, i know, but . . . that is RL for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun, what's with the hood?" Jin asked curiously. He wonderd why a little boy would where such a large jacket during the day. It was rather hot these days, after all, and the boy might catch sunstroke.

"Well, I don't know, I just haven't bothered with it. Say, Ichi, Jin, how much do you guys know about ninja?" Naruto pressed them for information, hoping they knew nothing about his father or him.

Ichi and Jin blinked, looking at each other over the child's quick change of subject. Humoring him, Ichi responded. "Not very much really. Our closest ninja village is Konoha isn't it? We know their Hokage is the Yellow Flash, a really famous guy."

"Have you seen him?" Naruto asked, desperately hoping the answer was no.

His prayer was answered. "Well, no, I barely remember what he looks like. I hear he just has exotic looks, him and his wife?" Ichi turned to Jin for confirmation, who just shrugged and made a noncommittal noise.

"Oh!" Naruto breathed, relieved. "Well, I have some family there is all, er . . . distant relations. So, mind if I take off the hood?"

"Not at all!" Ichi smiled casually, also interested in the boy's appearance. Naruto smiled, reaching up and pushing back the hood. Ichi and Jin's eyebrows rose, noticing the boy's exotic (to them, Naruto supposed) looks. Spiky blonde hair, really sunshine yellow. Sparkling blue eyes that nearly took up his whole face, and three whisker marks on each cheek, giving him an animal-like vibe, though that only added to the cuteness of his look. Naruto looked up at them, grinning and chuckling. Ichi and Jin returned his grin.

"So, Naruto, what business do you have in Crater City?" Jin continued with the questions, just wanting to fill the usual road trip silence.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Well, just to meet my family there. It's a special event for my jiji, you see." He divulged like it was a spectacular secret. Ichi chortled, hands loosening on the reins to a more comfortable position.

"Oh? So will somebody be waiting near the gate for you?" Jin asked, concerned with a boy taking such a journey alone.

Naruto froze. He hadn't planned that far actually . . . "uh, no . . ." he admitted softly, but the perked up. "But don't worry! I know the place they'll be staying! They'll be anxiously awaiting me there!" Naruto said firmly, wanting them to drop the subject.

Jin and Ichi exchanged looks over the boy's head, but dropped the subject. They would check that out later. "OK, Naruto-kun!" Ichi agreed, smiling down at the boy. "So, for now, what would you like to do?"

Naruto thought about it. "Well, I . . . what are you guys travelling for again?"

"A friend of the family asked us to help him out at the inn he owns in Crater City." Jin informed him.

"With pay and free room and board of course." Ichi added, like it shouldn't be any other way. Naruto said 'ah' in an interested way, thinking about it, before he asked, and "What do you do when you work at an inn?"

That led to a list of chores that Naruto wrinkled his nose at, which lead to them discussing the merits of doing the same chores you do at home for larger amounts of money— but less of the love from your mommy— and then a rousing debate over their favorite manga . . . how, they couldn't quite recall. Still, the three travelers talked for a long time. Until the sun was slowly approaching the horizon, and painting the leaves in its vivid palette, and at the very peak of the dome-like sky, stars peaked out from the soft approach of nightfall as it slowly but surely trickled down to overcome the dying sun.

Ichi searched for a good camping spot, choosing a little clearing close to the road. As they set up shop, Naruto helped out wherever he could, though since the boys were bigger and more experienced they didn't need much in the way of help. Naruto just took it in as a learning experience for the most part. Ichi taught him how to make a proper campfire. While Ichi went to hunt for some game, Jin showed him how to put up tents, though he was too short to do so. When he saw they had only one, he balked and insisted on sleeping outside so the other two wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Did you really just suggest that we should let a child sleep outside?" Jin snorted, giving the small boy a gentle noogie. Gentle as it was, that didn't stop Naruto from squawking. Naruto watched with rapt attention as Ichi skinned and cleaned their meal, putting it over the fire to cook. They ate jovially, chattering about this and that, before drowsiness settled on them. Ichi and Jin went in first, but Naruto stayed behind for a moment. He opened his bag, rummaging around through it carefully, aware of the still sharp weapons in there. Once his hand found what he was looking for, he carefully took hold of it, and unearthed it from the bag.

It was the picture he had taken from his room. His tou-chan and kaa-chan were smiling at the camera, holding him up in the middle. He softly touched the picture, feeling another wave of homesickness hit him. This time, he let it ride itself out, placing the picture back in the bag, and quickly getting inside the tent, burrowing inside his sleeping bag. Still feeling homesick, e drifted off into sleep, dreaming of Home.

It was daybreak when Naruto was gently shaken awake. Groggy eyes cracked open, looking around blearily in confusion. This wasn't his room . . . it wasn't even a room. Where . . .?

"Naruto-kun." Ichi's gentle voice broke through his bleariness, and he looked overhead to see the smiling man, ponytail nearly brushing his forehead.

"Time to wake up, kid." Ichi grinned as Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes in that cute way children do.

"Ohaiyou, Ichi-san." Naruto mumbled, slowly rising up to a sitting position.

"Ohaiyou, Naruto-kun!" Jin hollered from outside the tent. Naruto struggled up, and stumbled out the tent, mumbling a return greeting back to Jin. Jin laughed at the half-asleep youngster. "Not a morning person, Naruto-kun?" he teased.

"Not this early." Naruto yawned, slapping his cheeks to wake up. Jin laughed at the cute sight, gesturing for Naruto to come closer. Rising up, he took the boy's small hand in his larger one, leading Naruto away from the camp sight.

"Come on, I'll take you to the river, and you can wake up better there." Jin told the young boy, leading him closer to the sound of rushing water that suddenly came out of nowhere. Naruto perked up as best as he was able, keeping pace with Jin. Jin moved some low-lying branches out of the way for the youngster, and Naruto gasped as the ground gradually sloped downward to a river. The river rushed past at a swift pace, sparkling like diamonds of immeasurable value in the early morning sunlight. Naruto grinned, picking his way carefully down the embankment, and carefully crouching down by the river's edge.

Cupping his hands, he dipped them into the crystal clear water and bringing them up, staring into his wavering reflection for a moment before splashing his face with the water. He gasped as the sharply cold water hit his face, instantly waking him up better than anything else could, and then smiling as the shock faded away to allow him to relish the feel of the cool water on his warm face. He wondered if it tasted as good as it looked and felt. Wanting to know, he dipped his cupped together hands back into the water, bringing it up and this time holding it there as he slurped the water into his mouth. He gulped it down with satisfaction, sighing happily.

He turned to Jin and chirped, "It's delicious! Try some Jin-san!"

Jin laughed, and said, "I prefer a hearty cup of coffee to be the first thing I drink in the morning."

Naruto's nose crinkled at the mention of the black drink. "Yuck." He muttered, turning back to the river to partake of it some more. After three more mouthfuls, he stood up and wiped his mouth regretfully, jogging back to Jin. The older boy smiled at his little companion, leading the way back to camp. They walked quickly, reaching camp where Ichi was already breaking down their tents and packing their stuff up. Looking up briefly, Ichi locked eyes with Jin and jerked his head to the cart, where a steaming mug of coffee laid, obviously for Jin.

Jin smiled brightly, nearly skipping to the cart and snatching the mug up, taking a large swig of the strong drink. Smacking his lips in pleasure, Jin asked rhetorically, "I'll be lead driver today then? Great, we'll get to Crater City by nightfall!"

"Don't exhaust the horses." Was all Ichi said, though the warning was clear in that lofty tone. Jin nodded to show he understood. As all this was going on, Naruto was gathering his own pack, and putting dirt over the fire just like he'd been taught in the Academy. Ichi gave him a curious look, but merely thanked him for his helpfulness. Soon they were all ready to go, Naruto still in the middle, but Jin on his right this time, with Ichi on the left. With a sharp snap of the reins and a whistle, Jin set the horses on a trot.

The ride this time was quieter, though not awkward. Naruto occasionally spotted something out and brought it to the attention of the other's, sometimes asking questions about it. The two were patient and thorough in their explanations. Eventually that got rather boring, and Naruto decided to tell them of his various pranking adventures, figuring that it was safe to tell them that he lived in Konoha. His stories entertained the three of them for about three hours, with Jin and Ichi in stitches throughout the retellings. Sometimes Naruto would be begged to pause in order for the two young men not to choke, or to just absorb the fully hilarity of his statement.

"That . . . that's just too good." Ichi panted, hunched over with an arm over his stomach that ached from laughter.

"Oh Kami . . . why— why . . . a _hamster_?" Jin snorted though hysterical laughter, hands struggling to keep their hold on the reins as all the blood seemed to leave every part of his body to go straight towards his face.

"It's best if you don't ask questions. The answers . . ." Naruto trailed off, laughing himself silly as he thought back to all his pranks.

Jin snorted, having to agree with the young blonde as he wiped away tears from his eyes, breathing heavily. "Oh, that was good Naruto." He praised the boy, who grinned proudly though a blush of embarrassment dusted his cheeks.

"Yeah . . . say, how much longer till we get to Crater City? How much farther?" Naruto wanted to know, now starting to feel bored with the whole road trip. He was sure he'd be able to go much faster once he headed out from Crater City to Tanzaku Town.

Jin smiled sympathetically at the slightly impatient boy. "We'll reach there by nightfall. So, I'm not sure you're folks will be awake to receive you when we get there."

"Which is why we want to walk you to where you need to be." Ichi added, looking at the boy. Jin and he had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto wasn't being truthful when he said he had family waiting for him at Crater City. If that was the case, then they couldn't allow a sweet young boy like Naruto just waltz around by himself in an unfamiliar town.

"Sure, sure." Naruto said vaguely, having no intention of letting that come to pass. Naruto fiddled around with the sleeves of his jacket tied around his waist, feeling boredom starting to crush his spirit, making him restless and a little frustrated. Ichi, noticing this, racked his brain for games the three of them could play while still going.

"Naruto, do you want to play twenty questions?" Ichi asked him in an excitable voice. Naruto glanced up at the black-haired man from underneath his lashes. Lowly, he responded, "I don't know how to play that game."

Jin cut in, face bright and open as he exclaimed, "We'll teach you, and it's really easy!"

Naruto smiled, now feeling enthusiastic about his chances of relieving the boredom. "OK, dattebayo! How do we play?"

Ichi grinned happily as he explained the rules of the game. "See, it's more of an information game. Since you are the only one we don't know quite well, we'll be asking the questions first Naruto. Jin and I will take turns, asking twenty questions each and twenty only. Even if the question is a two-part, it counts as two questions. We each ask one per turn, ok? After us two are done then it's your turn to ask twenty questions."

"OK! Who's first?!" Naruto cried exuberantly.

"Oldest to youngest!" Jin snickered, grin widening at the younger boys cries of unfairness.

"Right, so me first! Let me see . . . Naruto, when is your birthday?" Ichi asked casually, deciding to start off light.

"October tenth." Naruto answered promptly.

"Cool. Ok, me next . . . Naruto, what is your dream?" Jin questioned.

"To be Hokage of Konoha, that is my dream!" Naruto puffed his chest out in a show of bravado. Jin and Ichi laughed at his playfulness, but both were inwardly surprised at his heartfelt declaration.

"Well, that sounds really hard, are you sure you can do it?" Ichi asked the little boy.

"Is that your question for this turn?" Naruto teased.

"Yeah." Ichi laughed,

"Too bad, the answer is a simple little yes." Naruto chuckled.

"What are your parents like?" Was Jin's question.

Naruto froze up, not expecting that question. He relaxed a little though when he remembered that the two of them knew next to nothing of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife— his tou-chan and kaa-chan.

"Well . . ." he said slowly, thinking of what to say. "They're the best parents a kid like me could ever ask for. Even if I sometimes . . . well, I imagine I disappoint them sometimes since I'm different from other kids. I might joke too much, or be too cheerful way too much, but . . . they, don't fault me for it. They love me, and I love them more than anything . . . all my family, they're the most important thing to me. Tou-chan is really strong and kind, and very calm, the opposite of me. I'm just like my kaa-chan, really loud and energetic. Kaa-chan is super strong too, and really pretty. She has the most beautiful red hair in all of the land!" Naruto smiled, bright as a sunbeam as he spoke of his mother and father.

Ichi and Jin smiled at the obvious love that practically poured off Naruto as he spoke of them. "Will you be meeting your kaa-chan and tou-chan at Crater City?" Ichi spoke next.

"No, I left them back in Konoha." Naruto's tone was more subdued this time, but it was still happy and cheerful.

Their game of twenty questions kept up, Ichi and Jin making sure to ask funny and interesting questions they thought might take Naruto awhile to answer. Naruto was eager for his turn to ask questions, and was quick to start in, much to the brother's amusement. Naruto learned their birthdays, favorite foods, fondest memories as well as the ones they'd like nothing more than to forget. He also learned— in a surprising freebie— of Jin's sweetheart, and Ichi's impending engagement— well, Jin thought so at least.

* * *

**So, read and review, let me know how everyinthg is about the story ok? See you later guys!**

**Love,**

**Blood Velvet~3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! There was sufficient time in my new school schedule to complete this chapter! The Adventure of Naru-chan continues! And boy, is there a shocking ending for you guys, too . . . let me not take up anymore time and let you guys read on! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

The sun was starting to set now, and Naruto blinked lazily up at the shifting colors of the sky. Craning his head back, he saw the moon starting to come out, luminescent in the darkest part of the sky. Head lolling forward again, he turned to Jin who was humming a random tune.

"Jin-san . . . do we have much further?" he questioned softly, feeling too relaxed to put the usual energy into his voice.

Jin paused his humming, glancing down at the near-boneless boy. "No, in fact we only have perhaps another two hours to go. Just be patient a little more, and we'll get there in no time at all." His voice was soothing and calm, though it only helped in calming Naruto a little. Heaving a sigh, Naruto nodded resignedly, and started looking around at their surroundings again.

_Trees, trees, and . . . oh, a squirrel . . . on a tree. Why is this place called Fire Country again? _Naruto wondered with a bit of amused exasperation. The time passed in silence, with Jin humming and guiding the horses, and Ichi just gazing ahead quietly, though his glazed eyes made Naruto think that Ichi wasn't really with them anymore. Nonetheless, two hours passed with the sinking of the sun under the horizon. Darkness settled over the land, seeping into every nook and cranny, erasing all shadows to encompass everything in its uniform look of the night. The night actually proved to be a respite for Naruto, who perked up with interest as the new sounds of the night rose up all around him. Crickets chirped to him from both sides of the road, the soft and distant sounds of an owls hoot, mixing in with the gentle rustling of the leaves as a breeze stirred the trees.

Naruto inhaled deeply of the comfortably warm night air, looking up at the bright moon that hung in the sky like a diamond earring on a Kami.

"Naruto, look. We're here." Ichi suddenly whispered, breaking his own personal silence. Naruto sat up ramrod straight, looking ahead eagerly. Sure enough, the sign announcing the town was growing steadily closer, the glow of the street lamps and the lights from the businesses setting a glow up into the night sky like an aura. Naruto fidgeted in his seat, excitement warring with the burgeoning sleepiness. Naruto reminded himself of his personal mission, and the steps he'd have to take now in order to keep going. He had to be on alert now, so he'd be able to find a good opportunity to slip away from Ichi and Jin. He tried not to feel guilty, since he knew they might worry about him.

The cart approached the town and the silhouettes from before cleared up into people strolling down the streets, enjoying the nightlife. Some looked curiously at the cart of three travelers but for the most part they traveled on with little fanfare.

"Look Naruto-kun, there's the inn Ichi and I will be working at!" Jin said with a sigh of relief, happy that their journey was finally over. Naruto giggled at the look of exaggerated relief on the man's face.

"Well, looks like the ride is over. It's been fun gentleman." Naruto gave the two a fond farewell, though they didn't realize it was a farewell from the little blonde. Jin guided the cart around the back of the inn, and the two elder boys got out to settle the cart. Ichi unhitched the two horses from the cart, guiding them with gentle clucks and murmurs to the stables a little further away, while Jin pushed the cart into the storage area. Naruto watched the two of them from the side of the inn. The two finished up and they walked around to the front of the inn.

When they were inside the brightly lit lounge area of the inn, Ichi and Jin walked up to the front desk while Naruto looked around the area with interest. Ichi spoke to the drowsy woman manning the front desk.

"Good evening, ma'am." He greeted quietly with a smile. The middle-aged woman smiled back, the laugh lines around her mouth stretching.

"Good evening young gentleman, do you wish to find a room? I'm sorry to say, but I think we might be booked." She told them regretfully, brushing silver streaked brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh no, we are the Matsuri brothers, we will be working here for the rest of the warm season." Ichi told her.

"Ah! Yes, yes, I remember now— Toga-kun said as much earlier, I suppose it just slipped my mind. Forgive me, I'll just fetch a lantern and escort you to your rooms. Will your little companion be staying with you?"

Ichi shook his head, smiling gratefully at the older woman. "It's fine, I'm sure it's been a long day for you. And yes, he will be staying with us, just for tonight though. His family is here in town so we gave him a ride here."

The woman smiled at the two boys before leaving to fetch a lantern.

Jin turned to pick up Naruto, as he noticed the boy was about to fall asleep standing up. As he returned to his brother's side with his arms full, the woman came back and motioned for them to follow her. They did, walking through the building to the outdoor hallway, before going into another building and stopping at a room. The boys slid open the door, thanking the woman for her assistance and bidding her goodnight. They closed the door and dropped their bags uncaringly to the floor. While Jin carefully took Naruto's bag off the sleeping boy's back, Ichi unrolled three futons for them to sleep on.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Jin murmured as he set the boy down softly on the futon, tucking the sheet around him.

"Mother hen." Ichi coughed. He chuckled when Jin glared at him, before slipping into his own bed.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm taking a bath." Jin snorted, getting up from his kneeling position by Naruto to get up and start out from the room.

"Where's the bathroom again?" Ichi yawned, watching his brother through sleep hazed eyes.

"Down the hall." Jin whispered. "Night, Ichi." He closed the door and walked to the bathroom, knowing there would be some robes for him to wear after the bath that he'd just sleep in.

About half an hour later Jin returned, sliding open the door with a content sigh as he rubbed his head with a towel to dry off any water left soaking his strands. He sleepily stumbled to his futon, getting under the comforters and snuggling in with a happy sigh. Within minutes, his breathing deepened and slowed, indicating his stay in dreamland.

Naruto's eyes popped open, as he carefully looked over his shoulder to look at the two sleeping brothers with a grin. _Great, I thought I'd fall asleep before they did! _Naruto was relieved to know he wouldn't have to come up with some half-baked scheme to escape them tomorrow. Quietly, he got up from his futon and crept over to the wall where his bag was. He picked up his bag, deliberating something. Shrugging, he put on his pack and sneaked over to the door.

_Before I go stomping through the woods, I'll take a bath. _Naruto decided, opening the door just enough for him to slip through, before ever so carefully closing it. He walked down the hallway carefully, looking around for any sleepless people before quickly getting inside the bathroom. He had to fumble around the wall for the light switch, standing up on his tiptoes. Eventually he found it, and sighed in relief at the light that now illuminated the dark room. Naruto was quick with his shower, going through the flaps to get to the hot springs. He slipped into the hot water with a shiver of delight, swimming around for several minutes. Eventually, reluctantly, he got out of the soothing water, retreating back into the shower room. He rubbed himself down quickly with the towel, passing it a few time over his hair quickly to get most of the water out.

He dressed quickly into a new change of clothes, though he put on the large jacket from before to hid his features, before perching himself on a bench and taking out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag. He nibbled on the end of the pen thoughtfully, before finally touching pen to paper.

_Dear Jin-nii and Ichi-nii,_

_Thank you guy SO much for helping me out! I woke up early, really early; you guys are still sleeping even now. I was walking out and looking at the horses, when I saw my family. We wish we could thank you when you guys are awake to see us, but we have to hurry on out of here. Apparently the family reunion is taking place further out than we thought, so . . . Thank you again. I really hope we get to see each other again someday._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto!_

Deciding that was good, Naruto clutched the note carefully as he left the bathroom, taking off the light and closing the door. He sneaked back to the room, opening the door a bit. Getting into the room, he squinted through the dark to find somewhere to place the note. He settled for the table pushed onto the wall across from him. Setting it down, he crept back to the door and opened it, before pausing and looking back at the two brothers.

"_Goodbye." _He mouthed, before leaving and closing the door. Taking a deep breath, Naruto decided to find an alternate way to leave the grounds of the inn besides the front. He should be able to get to the stables from here, so . . . Naruto followed the direction he chose, past the bathroom and further down into many hallways, before eventually reaching the back of the area. He walked past the stables and the cart area, going around the side of the building and through an alley, though the shadows of the alley scared him a bit.

Soon he stepped out into the open road, hood up and face down. He slunk through the crowd, drawing as little attention to himself as he could. No one was really bothering to look down as they were all taken in by the festive atmosphere of Crater City's nightlife. This suited Naruto just fine who walked out of town and into the forest. He knew he'd just have to go north and keep going in that direction. He remembered Kashi-nii telling him that there was a star that, as long as you followed it, would lead you north no matter what. It was the brightest star in the sky— the North Star. Naruto looked up through the patchy canopy of the trees, searching for the star.

Spotting it, a big bright beacon amongst the smaller clusters of little lights, Naruto let out a soft "aha!" Looking ahead now with a determined look on his face, Naruto started walking forward, occasionally looking up to make sure the North Star was still straight ahead in his gaze. Thankfully the sky wasn't very cloudy, so his path was dimly lit— better than complete pitch black— with patches of brightly lit ground as the moonbeams shot through the openings above in the tree canopy. All around him the forest was alive with the chattering and moving of its nocturnal animals. Naruto wasn't scared though; instead he felt a sense of peace and contentment . . . like he was no stranger amongst the forest and its denizens, but rather a part of him. Was it the Kyuubi that made him feel like this?

Naruto felt rather tired; he didn't do much bot doze in and out on the cart, but he never slept either, so, he felt the hours catching up to him. If he could just make it another hour or two, then he could sleep, he decided. On and on the small blonde trekked through the woods, always keeping his path on the straight and narrow according to the North Star. How far had he travelled? He wasn't sure, but he hoped it was a good distance from the town, he didn't want to be caught by some travelers avoiding the main roads and instead going through the forest . . . but who else would do that besides him? Well, and any ninja . . .

Shaking such negative thoughts out of his head, Naruto kept moving on, even though his eyes were sore from sleep and his yawns were sounding closer together than before. How long had he been travelling? Surely long enough for him to set up camp for now. Happy with his decision, Naruto looked around for a suitable place to get some rest. He couldn't just lie down at the base of just any old tree, it'd be best to find a place with lots of bushes and stuff . . . that's what Iruka-sensei told them on their survival theory lessons, anyway.

He hesitated, but he knew what he had to do. He had to go off the path he had set for himself. He feared however, that he would go in the wrong direction once the sun came up, so what was he to do?

Suddenly, it clicked. "I'll just . . . make a trail for myself!" he murmured to himself, as he took his pack off his shoulders and rummaged through it. He came out with a sealing scroll filled with his pranking stuff. Unraveling the scroll, he put some chakra into it, and all his pranking items popped out, spilling onto the ground. Carefully, aided with the moonlight and his own enhanced eyesight, Naruto carefully rummaged through the pile, searching for something that would be useful in making a trail. Finally, he found them: a spool of yarn and a scissors.

"I'll just cut some yarn and tie it around the low branches of the tree, so in the morning, I'll know where I was." Naruto said happily, feeling proud for thinking up such a clever solution.

Naruto set to work carefully cutting lengths of yarn that would be easily visible for him, as well as good enough to wrap around the low-lying branches of the trees. He figured he'd need only fifteen pieces; he didn't intend to go too far off his chosen path.

When he had his pieces of yarn all cut up and carefully placed in his pocket, Naruto put the rest of his kit back into the scroll, and put the scroll in his bag. Loosely keeping the pack on his shoulder now, the tired little boy put up his first yarn mark, and veered right, off the path and into the bushes. Every so often when he came upon a branch low enough for him to tie his yarn on; he would do so, all the while keeping a sharp eye out for place to spend the night. After five pieces of yarn, Naruto finally found a suitable spot to rest for the night, which was fortunate for the increasingly sleepy boy. It was a small, roundish clearing covered over by the thick canopy of trees overhead, and surrounded by the many branches and trunks of both newly grown, and newly fallen trees. _It's like a fortress, _even half-asleep Naruto managed to feel excitement as he recognized the interesting way nature had designed this little hideaway.

With slow, fumbling hands, Naruto pulled out his sleeping bag and unrolled it onto the plush grass and smoothing it out. Before turning in, Naruto pulled one last thing out of his bag— his picture. He smoothed one hand over the cold glass of the picture, his homesickness now roaring up, the wall of positive thoughts that had blocked it from his mind broken down with his tired state, and he felt tears welling up.

_Some ninja I'd turn out to be! _He thought in self-disgust, angrily wiping away the tears before they could fall. _It's only been three days and I'm crying for kaa-chan and tou-chan! _Resolutely, he shoved the picture back into his bag and crawled into his sleeping bag, sure that if he got a good night's sleep, he wouldn't be such a crybaby in the morning. _I'm just cranky because I'm tired. _He assured himself, before drifting off into a well-deserved sleep.

Naruto slept well on into mid-morning, waking up with a jaw-cracking yawn. Peering around blearily, it took him a few minutes to remember where he was and why, before a big smile lit up his whiskered face. He got up and rolled up his sleeping bag, putting it back into his bag. As he looked around mournfully at his secret fortress— who knew if he would ever be able to find it again? Then, thinking of the possible punishment he could receive upon returning home he had to wonder, who knew if he'd even be able to?— he wished briefly he had thought to get a map as he packed up and set off.

He was fairly sure he had traveled straight once he got off the path, so he kept to that direction as he located and recovered his yarn markers. As he came upon the fifth and last marker, he smiled as he looked up ahead to the ongoing worn forest path. Whistling a merry, nonsensical tune, he started off. For a while he worried that, despite his best intentions to stay on the path, he might wander off into a new direction without realizing it. He soothed this worry by stating optimistically, he would just fix his course at night, when he could see the North Star.

This continued on for two days. Naruto would walk from morning to late at night, persisting past achy feet and settling his occasional tummy rumbles with the snack he had taken from home. Sometimes, though, if he heard a river nearby, he'd try his hand at fishing— though after the third time, he wondered what he'd do with the fish even if he caught one. He certainly couldn't clean it; he didn't even know how to cook it properly! They wouldn't teach that until the third year of Academy. Still, he kept on his path, feeling relief bubble up inside him every night when he looked up to the stars and saw that he had indeed kept his path on par with the North Star.

However, his bright mood suddenly found itself doused with the sour feelings of doubt and worry. It had been five days already; the week was almost over. He only had two and a half weeks to complete this mission (self-appointed as it was)! If it took him so long just to _get_ to Tanzaku Town, he'd never have enough time to convince Tsunade-baa-chan to come back _and_ make it home in time for Jiraiya-jii-chan's birthday!

Naruto slapped a hand on his face, dragging it down slowly and with such force his skin almost resisted gravity. "Oh _man!_" he groaned, "I didn't plan this very well . . . no, I _did_, but the plan is going against me."

He sighed gustily as he kept on walking, deciding that at the moment it was better than nothing. "What else can go wrong?" he grumbled grouchily.

Then he froze as he heard it. A soft thumping sound, rhythmic, that was coming in his direction. It got louder and louder— soon it was accompanied by the sound of a boisterous voice. It tickled something in the back of his brain . . . some memory . . .

He jumped when a crashing sound came close from his position, quickly followed by more thumps and jovial singing and the sound of something big whistling through the air— like it was being swung about. Perhaps someone brought along a machete to cut through foliage? He couldn't understand why, it wasn't too bad in here . . . for him.

Though the crashes and booming sounds startled him and scared him slightly, he decided to wait and see who it was coming through the forest. The voice sounded very familiar, and the song he was songing even more so . . . it reminded him of someone he knew.

_Wait, it can't be . . . ! _

"Hattori-san?" Naruto called out tentatively, eyes peering into the dark shadows of the thick bushes. There was a rustle, the voice stopped singing, and all was quiet.

Suddenly, a large dark shape shot out of the shadows, making Naruto squeal and backpedal to the trunk of a tree behind him. Gulping, chest heaving from adrenaline, Naruto gazed at the giant of a man who looked down on him.

Big. Very big. That's what came to mind for anyone who saw him. He was very muscular, something that came from working forges all his life— and probably wrestling a honey bear or two. Oak hair was slicked back from his forehead, a bandana pulling it back even further so it came neatly to the back of his neck. A handlebar mustache nearly eclipsed his upper lip, and above that a pair of steely grey eyes peered down at him from beneath bushy brown eyebrows. Wearing a grey t-shirt, brown pants and a black apron, Nakamura Hattori was one of the best blacksmiths in Konoha, and one of Naruto's civilian friends.

He also hadn't been in Konoha for three months, so he wouldn't know anything about Naruto's . . . impromptu trip.

"Naruto-kun, how _delightful_ to see you!" Hattori bellowed with joy, arms opening wide in a gesture of supreme welcome and happiness. Naruto smiled sunnily up at the giant of a man, thinking that his good luck had won out again.

* * *

**Aaannnnddd . . . cut! Another chapter of Hapy Birthday jiraiya comes to a close! Hey, can you tell? W're getting closer to the climax of the story! Soon, very soon . . . next update might not be for another month though, so please wait patiently!**

**Love,**

**Blood Velvet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And, we're back with a new chapter of Happy Birthday Jiraiya! So, i don't want to take away too much of this- let's just get on with the story!**

**NEW POST: WOW. People, i am so embarassed it doesn't even make sense. I was so confused when i saw those reviews . . . and then i saw how badly i fucked up. FORGIVE ME. That Obama-Romney debate had me in such a tizzy . . . anyway. HERE is the right chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

_**Back in Konoha . . . !**_

"Hokage-sama, we have still found nothing to report." ANBU codename Cat said, head bowed to the floor as she kneeled before her Hokage. The dying light of the sun poured through the window, casting Minato's profile in darkness amid brilliant oranges and gold's. The colors bathed the entire room in a majestic glow, Cat herself kneeling in the shadow of the Hokage.

Minato sighed gustily, tapping his pen on the surface of his desk. "Somehow I'm not surprised . . . Naruto really doesn't want to be found. Cat, you are being taken off of the search for now, and Boar will be replacing you."

Cat's head jerked up. "Sir?"

"I know you've been working the hardest of all of the search parties, you and the others who were guarding the house that night. Much as I agreed with you about two days ago, it's time to take a rest. Well— sort of. You are being assigned to guard the Fire Country royalty that is coming to visit their vacation home until the end of their stay." He caught the lines of tension in her body, and added, "Don't worry; it'll only be for a week. They'll be gone . . . funnily enough, before Jiraiya's birthday."

Cat was unhappy with this, she desperately wanted to head back out there and find that child, especially since she took it the hardest when he was discovered missing. Despite her private feelings however, she would never disobey her Hokage. She had a new mission now, and it was her priority above everything else.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Cat bowed her head, long purple ponytail spilling over deceptively delicate shoulders.

"Dismissed." Minato said, and Cat was gone with a small plume of smoke. With a sigh, Minato looked down at the few papers left to him from the prior paper mound that towered on his desk just a few hours prior. His mind was growing steadily desensitized to the small print, and he decided that since he could wring no more productivity out from his brain, he might as well go home. Rising up from his seat, Minato waved his hand in the air carelessly— a signal for the ANBU in the room to make sure everything was locked up, and to start tossing coins for the skeleton shift in the Tower.

As he emerged into evening's shifting lights, Minato took a considering glance at the sky and then around the village, greeting people and nodding when prompted by the civilians. It had been like this since Naruto ran off, he thought with a sharp stab of sadness in his gut. He found himself going home earlier than usual these days, managing to get home by the time the stars peeked out in the softer blues of the dusk sky.

_Something I should have been doing more often when Naruto was here. _Minato thought with sadness, and irritation at himself.

He wondered briefly, as he walked home, why he wasn't being bombarded with questions and desires for reports on Naruto, as he usually was. Then he caught sight of his reflection as he passed the window of a home, and found his answer. He looked a wreck— oh, physically fine, but the emotional distress was clear as day. There was a sort of weariness around his frame that seemed to be clearly visible. Also, he was too far away to see it but . . . he was sure his eyes held none of his gentle manner or kindness as they usually did— just a yearning . . . for his baby.

With a snort, Minato shook those thoughts out of his head; he had no right to complain . . . not when he saw the toll the separation from their child was causing Kushina. She had never been away from Naruto for more than two days, and the stress was showing. Her hair was no less crimson brilliance, her posture was no less straight, her gait as she walked no less graceful . . . she was no less beautiful— but. Her eyes . . . each day without Naruto dimmed something in them, the usual sparkle her eyes had and the happiness for living . . . it was growing darker, dimmer, more small each day. He would have much preferred her being a sobbing mess to this mostly quiet deconstruction.

Looking up, Minato was surprised to find himself at his house gates already. His body must have just gone on autopilot— meaning he went faster than he usually would. No matter, the quicker he was with Kushina, the less he would worry about her. And speak of the devil . . . Kushina had opened the door, a pensive look on her face as her violet eyes roved around almost listlessly, before they opened wider in surprise at seeing him. Then she smiled, but it was a wan sort of smile that sent a pain through his heart for her hurt.

"Minato." She breathed, quickly walking down the porch steps and towards him even as he opened the gates and walked to her. When they were close to each other, Kushina immediately dived for his chest just as Minato opened his arms wide to engulf her in his embrace, her head nestling into the crook of his neck.

"I'm home, Kushina." Minato smiled, nuzzling into silky crimson locks. Kushina smiled at the comfort she found in his arms, and forcefully pushed away a voice that whispered just how incomplete that comfort was. She was well aware of what she was missing— no need for her subconscious to continually shove it into her face. Unfortunately, Minato must have sensed her internal struggles, as he moved his head back a bit to look down at her with soft eyes.

"Are you alright, Kushina?" he asked softly, hand rising up to softly stroke her hair. Kushina snorted.

"Don't I just look peachy?" she asked him, not quite answering his question.

Minato sighed, bringing her back into his embrace as he tilted his head to lay his cheek on the top of her head. "I know your waiting . . . but just wait a little more; I _will_ bring him back to us."

Kushina sniffled into his chest, hands clutching almost desperately to the back of his jacket. "It's been _five days_ . . _. I want my baby_."

She stiffened as previously buried sorrow was bubbling up, clamoring for its chance to stuff her full of its suffocating release. She shook head slowly back and forth. "I want _my baby._" she muttered.

"I know . . . I know, we'll have him back, I promise you. He promised us just as much as well, remember? Dattebayo?" Minato soothed her, nearly plastering her form to his as he felt his own sorrow stirring.

Kushina coughed out a warbling laugh, voice choked with tears that she still stubbornly refused to let flow. "Yeah, he did. We just got to believe in him . . . you believe in him too right? Minato?" She moved back to look at him.

Minato nodded, throat tight with suppressed emotion. "Of course, he's our son after all!" he said as upbeat as he could through the block of emotion.

Kushina looked at him, before shaking her head sadly, looking up at him with repentant eyes. "You can cry too you know, it's fine . . . I won't tell anyone the super-badass Hokage cried." She joked feebly, smile tremulous on her face. Minato choked out a laugh as he dropped his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder, face nuzzling into her neck as he breathed her in— controlling himself.

"Heh, I'll focus all my desire to cry in a wish to get him back. I don't have to cry— you cry for the both of us, okay? If I cry . . . I'm scared I won't stop." He admitted softly.

Kushina paused, surprised at his words, before nodding slowly.

"Deal." She spoke just as softly, hands letting his jacket go to smooth her hands down his back, soothing him best as she knew how. They stayed like that until the moon uncovered itself from its blanket of night, waking up as the sun lowered beneath the horizon.

_**Back in the Forest . . . !**_

"It's good to see you Hattori-san! How was your trip to the Land of Iron?" Naruto asked the man. They were both seated on the forest floor, backs against trees as they enjoyed their surprise reunion.

"It was most wonderful **indeed** my young friend! My hosts were _very_ accommodating, and I've shipments of iron and special chakra metal pending." Hattori rumbled happily. Naruto grinned— that was the thing he liked about Hattori, his voice never could go below shouting level.

"That's good news indeed. I think my tou-chan would like a chakra-steel tanto." Naruto murmured, recalling a conversation his tou-chan had mentioned such things.

"For our _glorious_ Hokage-sama, **anything!**" Hattori shouted. Then he blinked, seeming to have remembered something.

"Naruto-kun, what might you be doing out in such wilderness all by yourself?" Hattori pinned the boy with a stern look, letting him know that any lies would not be tolerated.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, having expected this. Hoping for the best, he explained his situation. "Well Hattori-san, I'm making my way to Tanzaku Town in order to get a birthday gift for Ero-senn— I mean, Jiraiya-jiji. It's his birthday in another week or so, and I wanted to get him something really special."

Hattori nodded, tears budding in his eyes. "Ah, the _wondrous generosity_ of children! How fitting an expression of your youth, Naruto-kun— undertaking such **a journey**! Your father must be _**EXTREMELY PROUD!**_" He jumped up at the last two words, fists clenched and poised to the sky like it was him achieving some monumental victory, and—what was that glitter hanging around him? No— sparkles?

"Ah . . . ha ha . . . thanks Hattori-san, but . . . I don't think my father is too happy with me at all." Naruto admitted guiltily.

"Hm?" Hattori's eyes were nearly lost under his furrowed brows as he ran that statement through his mind again, frowning when he did so. "Naruto-kun . . . your father has _no_ idea of where you are?"

Naruto felt a little sliver of panic. "Well! I didn't want anything to ruin the surprise . . . I left a note too, saying I'd be back! I even bet my Hokage status— future Hokage, _whatever_— on it, I did! They know I'll be back . . . they shouldn't be _too_ worried." He hoped.

Hattori's frown deepened, large hands coming up to his hips as he thought the situation over. "Naruto-kun, as nice a gesture as this is, I really _must_ insist I take you back to Konoha— you are the Hokage's _only_ son, he is **undoubtedly** worried over your safety."

Naruto shot up, immediately alarmed. "No, please Hattori! You don't understand— this present is really important to Jira-jiji, and all the other attempts to get her back failed and—!" He stopped himself, and cursed himself furiously for revealing the surprise.

Hattori's eyebrows rose nearly off his forehead. "Her?" He looked away, thinking for a few moments. Naruto watched anxiously as the man absentmindedly chewed on the corner of his mustache, before his face lit up like a sparkler. "_Oh!_ Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto groaned as he slapped a hand over his face. "Yes . . . don't tell anybody Hattori-san!" he insisted, trying his best to look as frightening as his tou-chan did sometimes when talking to people that had seriously annoyed him— of course, being seven, it didn't work and was only an adorable pout.

Hattori stifled his amusement as he set his face into a comical frown, face scrunching up like he was thinking about something extremely difficult— and in a way, he was. Should he allow young Naruto to test himself in this wilderness and do the impossible— bring Tsunade-sama back? If anyone could do it, he could, and he remembered well the look of reluctant softness on her face when she was leaving the village right after Naruto's first birthday party. She had been taken with baby Naruto from the start.

Or, should he still take Naruto with him back to Konoha? He knew the boy wouldn't be upset at him for long, and he'd understand. Certainly, he should bring him back to his parents, who no doubt missed him and worried for him terribly. If it were just Kushina's wrath he'd be iffy about it . . . but everyone in Konoha knew very well how possessive and overprotective Minato was when it came to his only son. The thought of going up against just the Yondaime's wrath concerning Naruto was frightening even to him, but with both of those two nut cases combined?

He glanced over to Naruto. One look at his face— pensive but wholly determined to see this through . . . so much like his mother when she was a genin— and his decision was made.

"_Very well_ Naruto-kun! I won't take you back to Konoha. **HOWEVER!**" He bellowed, making Naruto jump up to his feet in fright.

"_I _will _personally_ escort you to Tanzaku town!" Hattori declared with a grand sweeping gesture of his arms. Naruto balked, taken aback at the unexpected condition.

"Hattori-san, but you are going back to Konoha right? I can't ask you to make your trip even harder just for—"

Hattori cut him off with laughter that came deep from his gut. "**Non**sense Naruto-kun! It won't be any trouble at all! In fact— it will be _my __**honor!**_"

Naruto's mouth opened and shut repeatedly, like a fish out of water. Finally though, his mouth shut and slid into an easy grin as he shook his head in amusement and defeat. It was impossible to beat back such determination— he well knew that, after all.

"Okay, Hattori-san, thank you so much!" Naruto shouted happily, hitching his bag up securely on his shoulder as he scampered over to Hattori. Hattori merely chuckled and patted Naruto on the head— Naruto briefly feared Hattori would beat him into the dirt like a hammer to a nail.

"You are _most welcome_, my little friend! Now! **OFF**— To Tanzaku Town!" Hattori roared, making Naruto startle once again. Hattori seized the back of Naruto's jacket, making the young boy yelp, as he swung him up and around to cling to his back.

"Hattori, what—?" Naruto squawked.

Hattori laughed freely. "Ah, my young friend, before I was a blacksmith I was also a _ninja!_ Though I saw no need to go beyond chuunin, as my true talents lied in metallurgy, I was also _quite_ the name around town. Even today, I have still kept up my training! We shall head to Tanzaku, by treetop!"

And off they were— Naruto's excited laughter bouncing off the trees in harmony with Hattori's zealous bellows about their adventurous undertakings, and Naruto's "full and passionately brimming heart!"

* * *

**Naru-chan is such a busy child, right? He, let's see what happens next time, shall we? As always, reviewing is encouraged, as your reviews are most appreciated.**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AAAAANNNNDDD . . . We're back! Isn't this great, you guys? A new chapter came out rather quickly if i do say so myself! So now, we're at an exciting point in the story. I'll tell you now though . . . there are perhaps only two or three left until the end of this tale. So, please savor this with even more enthusiasm than you usually do! Even if i say that though, i wonder if it's really possible, seeing as you guys are so awesome usually . . **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"Wow, we made it!" Naruto shouted in amazement as he looked around the town of Tanzaku. It was packed— bustling tourists, busy merchants hustling for their wares— it was just so full and alive and _packed!_

"Mm, yes, and in good time." Hattori hummed as he watched Naruto's eyes go big at the sight of Tanzaku Town in full-swing of the tourist season. He was so cute, head swiveling around like a curious pup. It had only taken them a day and a half. They stopped for the night In the forest, and he had gotten them back on track in the early morning. SO, now, they were witnessing Tanzaku Town in its afternoon rush.

"Well, young Naruto-kun!" Hattori shouted, bringing the little blonde's attention back to him, "It is time I departed— but before I go, a little advice! Tsunade is likely to be at the center of the entire hubbub, right where the gambling is highest. Find that place, you'll find her. I suggest that you approach Shizune before you seek her out though."

"What does Shizune look like?" Naruto asked.

"A slim girl with short black hair and dark eyes, she might be wearing a dark blue kimono. Well, I haven't seen her in so long— I hope that's what she still looks like. Ah! But the one thing that won't change . . . she has a pet pig, or Tsunade does really and Shizune also takes care of it."

"A pet pig?" Naruto repeated. "Weird choice for a pet, but to each her own."

Hattori smiled. "Yes, well, when you see one of those or even all of them then you know you're on the right track. Farewell, Naruto-kun." And Hattori bent down and swept the boy up into a tight hug. Naruto returned it, despite the almost uncomfortable pressure to his internal organs, thanking Hattori quietly for understanding. Hattori put the boy back down and with one last wave, departed.

Naruto turned away from the tree line and looked around at his surroundings once more. He took a deep breath, and joined the rush of people, pushing forward with all his will. Some people glanced down in confusion, wondering if a little boy was lost, but Naruto powered by before they could even think to ask him, and so he drifted away from their thoughts after a while. After all, they were here for fun and their own agendas— some little kid lost without his parents wasn't too big of a concern, someone else would handle it, they were sure.

Naruto for his part was just fully focused on his goal— the center of the gambling craze here in Tanzaku. There were a lot of people walking in every which direction, so many people just milling about that he was uncertain just where the _center_ was!

"Hey, little boy!" A loud call made him unintentionally look in the direction from where it came. A thin, reed-like man waved him to his stall, rows of prizes lined up behind him. It was a game stall, apparently a game of balloon-darts.

"Come on over and play a round won't you? You look a little lost, have you been separated from your parents?" the man asked him genially, and the deep, booming voice surprised Naruto as it came from the stick of a man. Naruto shrugged and walked over, intrigued despite himself.

"I am kind of lost, I'm looking for my obaa-chan." Naruto told the man, thinking that perhaps he might have seen Tsunade.

"Oh? Well what does she look like?" the man asked.

"Uh . . ." Naruto floundered for a second, before catching himself. "She's got blonde hair, it's way lighter than mine, and it's long— and she has brown eyes, and a purple tattoo in the middle of her forehead. She might have been walking with another girl with black hair and a pig."

The man's nose crinkled in thought as he searched his memory for anyone like that. Certainly blond hair wasn't all that common, but foreigners were a dime a dozen around this time of year . . .

Naruto saw the man was having a hard time recalling, and sighed, rolling his eyes. "She has huge boobs." He offered.

The man didn't have to think any longer as a mental image of the woman sprung up. He snapped his fingers and cried, "Yeah! I saw her, earlier in the day, she was a woman on a mission I'll tell you that. Headed in," he pointed further down, "that direction. Keep going and you'll eventually see a casino with a big gold dragon on their sign. I bet she was going down to gamble." The man babbled.

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Thanks a lot!"

The man laughed. "Not a problem kid! Huh," he murmured when Naruto had run off. "Funny, that woman sure didn't look old enough to be a obaa-chan." With a shrug, the man forgot about it and returned to enticing new customers his way.

Naruto was now jogging to the place the man had described, both hands clutching tightly to his shoulder straps as the backpack bounced on his back with each step. He got more looks as he cut around the people, dodging and weaving around long legs and ambling steps. Eyes moved sharply from side to side, searching for golden scales.

He found white pearls first.

"Oink!" a little pink pig scurried in front of him, suddenly blocking him. It wore a purple vest and a pearl necklace around its stubby neck.

"Huh? What a weird pig . . ." Naruto murmured. He tried to move around it, but it moved at the same time. He went around the other way, but same results. He huffed, stomping his foot as he glared down at the pig.

"Look here pig; I don't have a lot of time. I'm on an important mission!" Naruto declared. The pig just snuffled its nose around his feet, looking up at him with another, "Oink!"

Naruto grumbled. "Whatever, just stop getting in my way." He put a restraining hand on the pig's head as he side-stepped the little animal and then kept walking. After about five steps he noticed the quick, tiny patters next to him, and looked at his side to see the little pig trotting next to him. He didn't stop walking, but every so often he'd look askance at the pig, which looked as if it wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Don't you have an owner, piggy?" Naruto muttered. The pig looked at him, and then turned its attention back to the road ahead. Naruto did the same, feeling irritated at what he believed to be the pig snubbing him.

For a while longer they walked, going around people and stalls. Suddenly, Naruto's stomach growled angrily, and Naruto stopped walking as a reminder of his busy morning made its results known in the form of an empty stomach. He clutched at his belly in hopes of the hunger just going away on its own, but no such luck.

_GURGLEgurglelarg. _

"Ugh." Naruto groaned. He turned to his four-legged companion and confessed, "Well, no use hiding it— I'm so hungry I could eat a honey bear." The little pig oinked, as if agreeing with him. Naruto postponed his journey to the casino, and moved off the main road to roam about the side roads, looking for a food cart or ramen stall.

It was so loud— so packed— so full of things to do. Naruto reveled in the festive atmosphere, drinking in the sounds and smells, soaking in the laughter and brightness of Tanzaku Town. Occasionally he'd point out some things to the little pig— who he'd decided to call Ton-chan after passing a stand with pork, beef, and chicken cutlets sizzling on a grill— the things that were new to him, or things he'd seen in the Fire Festival held in Konoha.

"Ah, here looks to be the perfect thing!" Naruto said to Ton-chan, hurrying to a cart selling various festival treats.

"What'll it be kid?" A grizzled old man growled distractedly, keeping an eye on his grilled foods while taking orders from customers.

"Ano, can I have two sticks of yakitori, yakisoba, and watame please?" Naruto ordered politely, digging around in his bag for his brown leather wallet with the Uzumaki swirl stitched in the sides.

"One sec." the old man mumbled, gathering up the foods and putting them in to-go carts. Naruto paid the man his due and thanked him, walking away delighted with the savory smells of the hot food and the sweet sugar of the cotton candy watame as he and Ton-chan looked for a suitable place to stop and eat.

"Here is fine, don't you think Ton-chan?" They had arrived at a green and grassy knoll, high enough to get a good view of the bustling town though not too far away. Ton-chan oinked her approval, and the two settled down to eat.

Naruto slid a couple pieces of chicken off from the stick of yakitori and held it out in his hand for Ton-chan to nibble at while he tore off the rest of the meat and devoured it hungrily. The near-sizzling meat felt good in his stomach, warm and filling. He tore open his bag of cotton candy easily, plucking little chunks of the pink spun sugar and popping it into his mouth, enjoying the way it disintegrated on his tongue.

"Ton-Ton, there you are!" A worried female voice startled Naruto, making him choke on a piece of cotton candy. Knocking on his chest and coughing, Naruto saw a dark-haired woman making their way toward them, looking exasperated.

"I'm so sorry if Ton-Ton caused you any problems." The woman apologized as she reached down to pick up the pig, which snuggled happily in her arms.

"No, she was just keeping me company." Naruto denied the pig being a nuisance as he got up and brushed himself off, gaze downward so he couldn't see her face, and she couldn't see his.

"Well that's a relief, and I see you fed her some of your yakitori? Would you like me to buy you another in case you're still hungry?"

Naruto laughed, now looking up to address the woman properly. "No, no it's—!" Naruto cut off with a gasp as he finally took in the woman. Dark hair to her shoulders, a dark blue kimono and black heels. Concerned black eyes, and— oh, he couldn't believe it. The pig that had been following him all along was his clue!

Shizune looked at the little boy in confusion, not sure who he was but a niggling sensation of familiarity was itching at her. "Are you alright . . ."

Her voice died off too as she finally got a good look at him. Sunshine blonde hair, all too familiar blue eyes, but the final piece of the puzzle: whisker marks, three on each cheek. So like an energetic, bubbly babe from years ago on her last visit to Konoha . . .

"Shizune!" Naruto crowed, delighted at the sight of her.

"Naruto-chan!" Shizune gasped, shock flooding her system. She crouched down and smoothed his bangs back from his face as she examined him, at the same time spreading her senses out to find the ANBU detail the boy ought to have. When she found none she was even more confused than before.

"Naruto, are you here by yourself?" Shizune asked urgently.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. No one knows I'm here."

"Naruto, why?!" Shizune squawked. "How did you get here if no one knows where you are?" Panicked, she picked Naruto up, juggling a toddler with her arm on one hip, and a pig in the other arm. Resolutely, she marched back into town, skillfully navigating the crowd as she marched with a single destination in mind— Dragon's Treasure, where Tsunade was.

"Don't be upset with me Shizuna-nee-chan!" Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto, what else can I do?! You're here, by yourself on your own admission, and I shudder to even think that you somehow got here by yourself—!" She cut herself off before she could go down that dark path, thoughts of what would happen had he met any foreign ninja too much for her.

"Listen, please! I came here on a mission!" Naruto insisted.

"A mission?" Shizune repeated incredulously, sparing the boy a glance.

"Yes! I need to bring Tsunade-baa-chan back to Konoha with me!" Naruto reported with all importance and seriousness a seven year-old could muster.

"Why, Naruto? Is someone seriously injured?" Shizune asked quickly, already walking a little faster.

"Huh? Oh no, it's Jiraiya-jii's birthday soon!" Naruto laughed.

The answer was so ridiculous that Shizune stopped dead in her tracks, people having to veer around her and sending her impatient looks. She wasn't paying attention to any of that, however, as she stared down at the little boy in her grasp with a gaping mouth and dazed expression.

"Birthday . . . ?" She repeated faintly.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yes! I wanted to bring Tsunade-baa-chan back as his present!"

Shizune couldn't believe what she was hearing. The answer was just so . . . her lips trembled, and she let out something that was like a choked giggle. She started forward again, but slower this time.

"Of all the things . . ." Shizune breathed. _That reason is so . . . bullheaded and simplistic of the reasons why such a thing is practically impossible . . . it reminds me of Tsunade-sama. _She realized. And in that moment, she felt a small flame of hope ignite in her chest. Tsunade-sama was very fond of Naruto when they were at his first birthday party . . .

Shizune sighed. "Naruto, the idea is very thoughtful . . . in the first place you should not, under any circumstances, have run away like that. Don't you know how worried your kaa-chan and tou-chan must be?"

"I left a note saying I'd be back for Jiji's party!" Naruto defended himself.

"That doesn't matter! Oh, I'll let Tsunade-sama handle that . . . Secondly, it might not be possible to bring Tsunade-sama back to Konoha."

"Even just for a day or two?" Naruto asked, eyes automatically turning round and pleading. Guiltily, Shizune shrugged her shoulders. They kept walking, and eventually they arrived at the Dragon's Treasure. Shizune took a post by the entrance, crouching down and placing Ton-Ton on the ground.

"Go and get Tsunade-sama." Shizune told the little pig. Ton-Ton oinked and scurried inside when Shizune opened the door for her. Naruto said he could stand on his own, but Shizune didn't want to put him down just yet— Tsunade would just scoop him up anyways, might as well make it easier.

Then the door opened, and a woman's smooth and powerful voice immediately started talking before they had even cleared the door. "Shizune, something's wrong, I've won enough money to pay off the debts for this town."

Shizune sighed. "I know what's wrong. Look, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade closed the door behind her, not waiting for it to close by itself as she turned to her apprentice. "Shizune, what— no!" Tsunade gasped, seeing the baby-Naruto now bigger and looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, propped on Shizune's hip.

"Hi, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled happily, hand waving so fast it was almost a blur.

* * *

**He's finally found Tsunade, give Naru-chan a hand everybody! OK. So, as always, reviews are most appreciated and i can't wait for the next chapter much the same as you guys!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


	9. Chapter 9

**JEEZ! Here i was thinking it would take me two weeks or something to update, and it hasn't been nearly that. Well, i bet you guys are happy. Please enjoy the new chapter of Happy Birthday Jiraya while i go see my doctor about this pesky case of carpal tunnel i'm positive i have . . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Shizune thought it would take Tsunade a bit of time to process the situation, but it was she who froze when Tsunade ripped Naruto out of her arms as soon as the boy had spoken. Already Tsunade was running a check on Naruto's vitals, searching for any bruises or ailments in the boy as Naruto waited patiently, looking with carefree curiosity with Tsunade's glowing hand as it ran up and down his sides, front, and back.

When that was done, Tsunade leaned Naruto back a bit to look him straight in the eye. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto pouted. "What, you aren't happy to see me? I may not remember you since I was so little, but didn't you miss me even a little?"

Tsunade hesitated, wanting to just get the answer, before sighing. Playing along a little wouldn't hurt. "I missed you often Naru-chan, I think about you whenever I see a rambunctious child, or a sunflower, or ramen stands, or even when I see something scarlet."

While Naruto laughed and took off babbling about the things he saw in Tanzaku Town, Shizune marveled at the level of patience her master was showing. Even if Naruto was only about six or seven, she would have grown impatient with any other child's babbling and sternly demanded an answer. But . . . she had to remind herself as she saw Tsunade crack a smile at Naruto's tale, Naruto never was any other child to Tsunade. More importantly, she only had one godson.

"Baa-chan, I'm here to see you, you know?" Naruto finished up his tale of Tanzaku Town.

Tsunade blinked in surprise and asked, "Why, Naru-chan? More importantly, where are your parents, or even a guardian if Kushina actually let you out of her sight for a minute?"

Naruto, glad for the opportunity Tsunade had unwittingly given him, pounced on the safer of the questions: the second one. "Baa-chan, I didn't come with anybody. I mean, a friend of mine gave me a lift here, but he left."

"Who would be so stupid—" Tsunade forced herself to stop and take a deep breath. Blowing it out through her nose, she looked down at the child in her arms. "Naruto, you are going to tell me everything okay? And you're staying with us in the hotel until someone from Konoha comes to pick you up, probably around tomorrow or the next day depending on how fast Jiraiya gets the message."

"No, baa-chan, please! You have to hear me out, the full story! It's really why I've been trying so hard to get to you all this time, and if you just listen . . ." Naruto pleaded.

"I doubt anything you tell me will be enough to let this go on for too long." Tsunade warned him, but decided wisely not to go on any more about it. If she was right, and that was a bet she was sure she'd win, then Naruto took after Kushina in stubbornness.

Making sure he was firmly on her hip and his back supported by her arm, Tsunade beckoned Shizune to follow her and walked to their hotel. Tsunade suddenly wondered if Naruto had eaten, and asked the little boy, "Naru-chan, are you hungry?"

"No, Tsunade-baa-chan, I had something to eat before Shizune-nee-chan found me." Naruto answered.

"Good, good . . . how did you find him Shizune?" Tsunade asked her long-time apprentice.

"It wasn't I that found him first, but TonTon Tsunade-sama. TonTon must have found Naruto and recognized him, because when I went looking for her she was glued to his side." Shizune answered, giggling a little at the pig's eager oink.

Tsunade raised a slim eyebrow but said nothing more as they continued to the hotel. They walked through the lobby, politely greeting the staff as they ascended the stairs and went into their room in the middle of the hall. Naruto looked around the room with interest as Tsunade put him down and moved to the little kitchenette. It was rather big, bigger than Kashi-nii's apartment to be sure— blue with white trim, two beds and a large mirror on the wall opposite them.

Naruto looked up when Shizune crouched down beside him. "Naruto-kun, why don't you put your bag down over there, ok?" She pointed to the night stand between the two beds, and he walked over and propped his bag up against it.

"Naru-chan, what's in that bag anyway?" Tsunade asked him, walking from the kitchenette with a saucer of sake (and gamely ignoring Shizune's glare of censure).

Naruto perked up, a little eager to show off his super awesome— if he did say so himself— planning skills. He opened the bag and pulled out his scrolls, placing them on the bed, then opened it wider to show his sleeping bag.

"I got a sleeping bag, for when I was sleeping outside or whatever," Naruto started to tick off his list, not noticing the stiffened forms of Tsunade and Shizune. "And the scrolls are filled with all sorts of cool stuff baa-chan!"

He unraveled each scroll, placing them a set distance apart, and then pushing his chakra into them to reveal his other supplies. "Money, extra clothes, kunai, shuriken, snacks, smoke bombs, little paint cans, ninja wire, black pepper, a feather, and balloons."

"Ok, I get the first five . . . but what was the rest of that?" Tsunade asked, mouth twitching.

"Oh, that's just my emergency prank kit. Not as big as the one I got at home, but enough to provide a good distraction if I ever need to make a quick getaway." Naruto explained, then puffing his chest out proudly. "Pretty good, right baa-chan? Nee-chan?"

"Ah! Um . . . yes, Naruto-kun, that's pretty handy. Even better that you had those sealing scrolls . . ." Shizune trailed off.

Naruto, reading the question in her silence, said, "Oh, I asked tou-chan for some sealing scrolls to practice with." He packed them back in his bag neatly, closing the bag and resting it in his lap as he sat down on the floor.

"Speaking of your tou-chan— who I'm surprised hasn't torn up this side of Fire Country trying to look for you— why don't you tell us why you're here." Tsunade didn't ask, she was going to find out, no exceptions. She sat down in a chair by the window and looked at Naruto. Fidgeting under the steady gaze of the older woman, Naruto looked to the wall for courage, and finding none there decided to just make it quick— like ripping off a Band-Aid. He looked back to Tsunade and explained.

"It's Jiraiya-jiji's birthday next week baa-chan . . . did you remember that?"

Tsunade's brow furrowed, not understanding why he asked that. "Yeah, of course, it's pretty easy to remember. Why?"

Naruto took a deep breath; the moment of truth. "Baa-chan, I love Jira-jiji, even if he is a super pervert and kind of weird. I call him ero-sennin a lot too!" gathering a bit of courage at the snort of amusement from Tsunade and the half disapproving, half amused face of Shizune he soldiered on. "Kaa-chan and Tou-chan were wondering what to get him for his birthday, and so was I— even if everybody said that anything I got him was fine since I'm so young, I wanted to get him a really thoughtful gift . . ." he trailed off, not sure how to explain this and not ruin it.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, explain it as clearly as you can, and your meaning will get through." Shizune encouraged the child. She knew the basic reason for him coming here, and so wanted to help the child. Judging by the look of confusion from Tsunade, her master heard another meaning in those words even if she didn't know it, so Shizune just kept her face warm and supportive.

Naruto nodded, looking at Tsunade with a sincere face and big, wet-looking ocean blue eyes. Tsunade restrained herself from scooping the adorable boy up and hugging him.

" So I asked the person who I knew, knew jiji for the longest. I went to Saru-jiji and asked him what Jira-jiji might want for his birthday more than anything. Jiji said something like, uh . . . it doesn't matter what he has, jira-jiji just wants his precious people with him for his birthday. So I said, then he's got everyone! Saru-jiji said, not necessarily . . ."

Tsunade saw immediately where this was going, and tried to head it off. "Hold on Naruto . . ."

Naruto powered on though, spitting out the last sentence with all hast and earnest emotion. "Tsunade-baa-chan, you're his only teammate that isn't a weirdo rogue nin and his precious person, so please come back to Konoha as jiji's present!"

Naruto's declaration was met with silence, shocked and contemplative silence. Tsunade sat back in the chair, blowing out a breath slowly and then tossing back her sake in one gulp. Shizune moved from her kneeling position on the floor to Naruto's side, sitting beside him and putting a slender arm over his little shoulders, making him lean into her side. Tsunade vacillated between staring at her empty saucer and the two on the floor.

Tsunade sighed and finally broke the silence. "Naruto . . . I swore a long time ago to never go back to Konoha. I broke that oath twice. For your first birthday, which you know about . . . and to save you as well as your mother in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto blinked, surprise coloring his tone. "Really?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, your kaa-chan was really weak after the birth and the Kyuubi's attack, luckily I was near and got over to Konoha as fast as I could once I heard about it from Jiraiya's toads. Luckily I got there in time to help her recover enough to not be on the verge of . . . well, she was fine. We were all more worried about you. The trauma of the sealing hurt you . . . you wouldn't eat, you were so quiet and still every time I went into your nursery I was afraid you had died with my gone. It was a bad time— your parents were so sad. Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Kakashi and the others close to you parents— they were so sad."

"But I got better!" Naruto proclaimed, looking confused.

Tsunade chuckled, sending the boy a fond smile. "Yes, you got better."

"So then why can't you come back to Konoha one more time? Just one more, I promise!" Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade looked at him with weary honey brown eyes. "Naru-chan, the two times I went were exception because someone I cared about was in danger, and because your birthday was a reminder of how far you came from the little sickly baby that I wanted desperately to live. I can't go back, because there has too many horrible memories for me. I'm sorry Naruto, but I won't go back for Jiraiya's birthday."

"But— I just— what— ok, wait!" Naruto spluttered hands waving in front of him frantically. "What if we brought Jiraiya here? Would you stay just to see him?"

Tsunade scoffed. "Naruto. I'm not seeing Jiraiya, I'm not saying happy birthday, nothing. What I am going to do is alert him and your tou-chan that you're here, and either they or ANBU will come and get you."

Naruto scowled, even as he started to tremble in slight panic, nothing going like he wanted it to. "He misses you! Why can't you at least get him a birthday card, or something! Don't you care at all?! Don't you miss home at all?!"

"Konoha is not my home." Tsunade barked, giving the little boy a warning glare. But Naruto wouldn't stop.

"So you just up and leave then, fine! What's stopping you from visiting at least, or sending a stupid letter? No one is asking you to stay, just show you care about your so called 'precious people!'" Naruto cried.

With a heavy scowl, Tsunade got up and stomped over to Naruto, towering over him as a figure of stern disapproval as her temper flared. "A brat like you wouldn't understand my pain, so stop trying to act so cool about it! Just go home and play with your little toys like a good boy ought to do. Give up on this stupid idea, because I won't budge on my decision!"

Naruto stomped his foot, growling with eyes ablaze as he glared at Tsunade. "Then, I'll stay here until you do!" Quicker than Tsunade could blink, Naruto shot out from behind her to the window. Crying out in frustration, Tsunade made a dive for him but missed, landing on her knees. When she saw him open the window she shrieked, "Shizune, catch him!"

Shizune also tried to snatch at his jacket, but Naruto had already jumped, prompting the two women to shriek as they scrambled to the window, hoping a little blonde boy wasn't sprawled on the ground below. They didn't realize of course, that Naruto wasn't just any seven year-old boy . . . he was the Prankster King of Konoha— jumping roofs were easy for him. Indeed, Naruto had jumped from their window to a roof below, running across it and scrambling down the fire escape to the street below.

Shizune turned, ready to dash out the hotel and catch the boy when her kimono neck was snagged by Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune balked, looking at her sensei with shock. Tsunade merely huffed and shook her head.

"He won't be found just yet. Give him until evening, and if we can't find him then . . . well, he's already said he slept outside, and he won't leave the area until we either catch him or I give in."

"Giving in sounds like the more likely option." Shizune chanced to say, holding her breath when Tsunade glared at her.

"Yeah . . . but I won't give in so easily. We'll find him tonight." Tsunade declared.

They didn't find him.

They couldn't find him two days after that either, though that wasn't to say they didn't see him. Naruto would pop up every now and then, specifically when the crowds were packed and they couldn't get to him quick enough to catch him. He would ask Tsunade if she'd given in, or why she was so bad at gambling. This made them keep a close eye out for a sunshine-blonde head at the casinos they went to, though they never found him.

On the third day, he chanced a closer meeting with them.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu, Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan! It's another wonderful day to lose some money, huh baa-chan?" Naruto chirped as he clambered onto a seat across from the two of them, sitting in an outdoor café under banana-yellow umbrellas attached to their table.

"Brat, you were more respectful when we first met!" Tsunade grumbled, sliding him her plate with grapes and a bagel. Munching on the juicy grapes, Naruto grinned.

"Well, I hadn't really believed the rumors about you being a 'Legendary Sucker', until I saw it with my very own eyes . . . again and again."

"Naruto-kun," Shizune was quick to cut off any possible confrontation, especially seeing Tsunade's lips curl, "why don't you just come back and we can make sure you get home?"

"Can't! I already said I wouldn't go back without you two, and I'm keeping that promise. Uzumaki Naruto never breaks a promise!" Naruto stated seriously.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "For all that you look like your tou-san, you're really Kushina's son. Listen, Naru-chan, I can't go back. It hurts too much!" She protested, tired of the same old argument with the obstinate boy.

"I know." Naruto said softly before gaining volume. "But, baa-chan please! It will only be for a day, not even a full day if you don't want! Please, please, oh please!" He begged, nearly throwing his entire body on the table as he clasped his hands together and shook them like a classic beggar.

"Stop that!" Tsunade chided, taking hold of his face and wiping off the crumbs with a napkin, much to Naruto's embarrassment.

"_Stop it right there!" _A desperate voice hollered.

Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto jerked around to the direction that voice came from, the little blonde confused while the other two were alert— that shout didn't sound playful or concerned at all.

A man, large and beefy was standing in the middle of the road, prompting others to scurry to the sides in front of shops and offering him an audience as well as blocking any exits. He swung around, breathing heavily and looking downright furious.

"NO!" he shouted. "You no-good cons are _cheating!_ How can you _sleep_ at night, cheatin' a man outta his honest money!" he slurred, and Tsunade saw all the signs of a man who had drunk all night and then cured his hangover with another bottle. He was totally hammered, and unfortunately for the civilians an angry drunk. A man his size could do a lot of damage and so with a heavy sigh she decided it was time to head out. She wouldn't get involved, especially not with Naruto there.

"Come on, Shizune, Naruto, let's get out of here before this idiot wrecks the place." Tsunade said, already rising. Naruto whined and Shizune just chuckled shushing him and also getting up, when the drunkard spotted them. Lurching forward on unsteady feet, he called out to Tsunade.

"Hey, you! _Humongous boobs_ lady!" Tsunade stiffened, a dangerous gleam in her eyes, while Shizune looked at the man in alarm, begging him silently to desist.

The man continued however with no prompting. "You've been losing too right? Aren't these damn liars cheating us? Stick up for me here, pretty lady."

Tsunade snorted not turning around to address the man even as she started to walk away. "Heh, don't involve me in your petty squabbles."

"Damn witch!" he roared, and stumbled forward to try and grab her hair. Naruto cried out in alarm, but Tsunade was a Sannin. She had already turned to catch his hand and twist it painfully; making the larger man cry in pain and whimper with every twitch she pulled his hand.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, before lifting the man up, by his hand alone, and then throwing him to the other side of the street. The man landed in a heap, civilians scurrying away in fright and shock. With a groan he lifted his head and shook it, blurry eyes searching for the woman who'd embarrassed him. He saw her and her companions, another woman and a little blonde brat walking away, and suddenly fury washed through him, pushing him up and allowing him to charge forward, stomping up to them.

"You! You're just as bad as them!" He slurred in accusation, making Tsunade stop and sigh heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. She motioned the others to go forward and turned around to really give it to the drunk, when he stumbled and, in his frustration, punched a window shop. He slowly retracted his hand, bleeding profusely from the palm and various other cuts from the lass still stuck in his skin— and Tsunade _froze_.

Blood. From the time of her little brother nawaki's death, she'd harbored a fear of blood. Hemophobia it was called. At first she could control it, a need aided by her duty as head medic on the field during the Second Ninja War. Dan's death certainly heightened it, and for a long time after, her battle with it were usually lost. That's when she had decided to leave Konoha, haunted by her tragedies and shamed by her weaknesses, she left only to return for the one person she still called family—Uzumaki Kushina, and then another person was added to that list, her son Naruto.

Now, she thought nothing of that and only stared wide-eyed and terrified at the bloody hand of the drunkard, who stumbled up right and was now wobbling toward them. She didn't hear Shizune call her name urgently, didn't see her run up to her and try to push her back, she was frozen on the spot and really couldn't move. She, much to her later regret, didn't even see Naruto shoot forward just as the drunk raised his arm to come crashing down on then. She had no idea, as she wasn't looking down, that Naruto had launched himself at the drunk's leg, grabbing the meaty calf and digging his nails in— dragging them down to leave thin, raw and red furrows.

The drunk hollered in pain, and with his non-bleeding hand he plucked the little boy— her sweet little godson— and throw the boy away from him, across the street, and through the window of a shop. She saw that. Heard Naruto's scream as he was thrown. The sounds of the crowd suddenly rushed to her, as if she had just stepped out of a sound-proof bubble and she heard their cries of horror and anger. Men from the crowd were running forward, intent on teaching the drunk a lesson. _But she was there first._

"How dare you touch that child!" She roared, moving forward to give them man a punishing blow.

With a growl she dashed forward and planted a chakra-enhanced fist into the drunk's middle. He bowed around that fist, spittle flying out his mouth from the jarring impact, before he suddenly was lifted off the ground and blasted back. He flew far, clearing a path in the street as others saw him coming and dove out the way. He didn't stop until he hit a brick wall and made a human-shaped indent in it.

Tsunade wasn't just famous for her med-nin skills. Her tremendous strength, both natural and chakra-enhanced, also made up her legendary status. She didn't go after the drunk though, much as her blood boiled and pride demanded she kill the worthless bag of flesh— she had something more important to take care of.

Shizune was already ahead of her, rushing to Naruto whilst Tsunade had dealt with the man. Shizune's hands glowed green as she crouched over the child, face tight with concentration over the laid out little body, Naruto unconscious and bleeding. Tsunade shivered at the sight of his blood— _Nawaki's body, so white and battered— _but she shook herself out of her memories. That was then, this is now, and Naruto wasn't as bad off. He was only bleeding from a cut on his head and— Tsunde brushed back his spiky blonde bangs to see, as she supstected, that his advanced healing aided by the Kyuubi's chakra had already healed the cut.

"Two broken ribs— he hit a shelf before stopping— and some bruises, a sprained wrist and a concussion." Shizune rattled off, not even needing Tsunade's verbal request. Tsunade nodded, taking stock and feeling relieved that it wasn't quite so bad. With Naruto's healing, he'd be better soon— though the broken ribs would take a couple weeks to heal. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to have to deal with explaining the injuries to Minato and Kushina.

"Ok, let's take him back to the hotel. We can finish up there, and in the morning we'll leave." Tsunade told Shizune, who stopped and leant back for the older woman to gather Naruto in her arms, before a frown quirked her lips at those last words.

"Leave? Where are we going?" Shizune asked Tsunade. Tsunade huffed and gave her longtime friend a sharp glance.

"Don't be dim, Shizune, we're going back to Konoha!" Tsunade said, already turning around and marching off to the hotel. She didn't see Shizune's look of absolute surprise, nor the slow-coming smile of glee. She heard the giggles though, and gnashed her teeth together so she wouldn't say anything to the amused girl.

Glancing down at the unconscious boy in her arms, she smiled fondly and, licking her thumb, wiped away the blood from his forehead. She should have known better than to bet against an Uzumaki, she supposed.

* * *

**HAHA! Victory for Naru-chan! So, one last chapter to go in this story. Everyone, it's been a fun journey!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~ XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it everyone! The GRANDE FINALE! I've had a lot of fun, writing it and reading your reviews! I hope you guys had just as much fun. So, without further ado! I thought of donig an epilogue, but decided to put everything here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto, only Misashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

_**In Konoha!**_

"Shh, do you want this plan to work or don't you?" Tsunade whispered to the giggling bundle in her arms, readjusting her arms around it to get more comfortable. She carried in her arms a giggling Naruto, who was covered from head to toe in a yellow cloth so that he was hidden from sight. Shizune also couldn't help giggling at his obvious excitement at being home. As the group approached the gates, Tsunade once more warned him to be good.

"I'll be real quiet, baa-chan!" Naruto promised quickly before hushing up, as they approached two gob smacked chuunin manning the sign-in. Surely they could be surprised at the fact that Tsunade, the legendary medic and woman who had sworn to never return was back, along with her apprentice. Though, their expressions could also be attributed to the attire of the two women. Tsunade's hair was pinned up with gold pins, and she replaced her usual attire with a beautiful emerald green kimono, a pattern of gold cranes and brightly colored flowers flowing around her shoulders, down the seams to cover the bottom of the kimono like an ebbing wave. Shizune also sported a kimono, in dark blue with pale flowers adorning it in the same fashion as Tsunade's, her hair scraped back into a low bun.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama! Shizune-sama!" one of the chuunin gasped, finally snapping out of his daze.

"That's my name." Tsunade agreed with a raise of her eyebrow. The two chuunin blushed and quickly bent over in a bow of respect, intoning, "It is an honor to see your arrival to Konoha, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade moved one hand from the bundle in her arms to wave them up "Hurry up gaki, I've got somewhere to be. Tell your Hokage that I'm coming to see him, and Kushina better be there when I do. Also, he better not tell his stupid sensei of my arrival either. I want to go in quietly."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." From the corner of her eye Tsunade saw an ANBU flash by, and nodded with satisfaction. She'd give Minato ten minutes to collect himself. Once she and Shizune were done, they made to start walking into Konoha when the guards stopped them again.

"My apologies, Tsunade-sama, but may I ask about what you're carrying?" one of the chuunin asked.

Tsunade gave him a sharp glance as she said, "This is a very sick patient whom I must treat at the hospital, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't give me much flak about it. Minato will cover it anyway."

"Tsunade-sama, I must insist that—"

"Brat, don't question me, the more time I waste is the sicker this poor sod gets. Well?" Tsunade demanded with a dangerously quiet voice, and when she saw that the chuunin were sufficiently cowed she snorted and turned around, hands already making seals for a genjutsu, just as Shizune was doing.

In a puff of smoke they were replaced by two nondescript women, brown hair and brown eyes in simple kimonos. They walked through the gates, and though Tsunade felt something expand in her like a balloon— fear, anxiousness, or perhaps an anticipatory happiness, she sure didn't know— she squashed it and focused on the trembling form in her arms.

Tsunade smiled and ducked her head down to speak in Naruto's ear. "Almost there, gaki, I hope you don't think I'm getting in between you and your kaa-chan's anger."

"Aw, baa-chan!" Naruto squawked, and Tsunade laughed at the sliver of fear in his voice. What kids don't understand, she mused, is just how desperately they are loved by their parents.

"It'll be nothing less than you deserve, Naruto-kun." Shizune said in a low voice from their side. "Perhaps if you show just how sorry you are, they might go easy on you."

Naruto said nothing for a moment, and then: "I know they must have really been scared . . . but, do they know, that I missed them so much?"

Tsunade and Shizune shared a surprised look, before melting into warm smiles and looking down at the boy they were sure was blushing. "I'm sure they do, it won't be any more than they missed you." Shizune answered softly.

"Shizune, I think it's time you get on to your part of the plan." Tsunade said after a while, and with a nod Shizune broke off from the group and headed in another direction entirely from the Hokage Tower. Naruto chuckled, and Tsunade followed, getting caught up in the child's contagious happy mood.

While the duo were walking towards the Hokage Tower, at the top floor of the administrative building, Minato and Kushina sat awaiting the arrival of two old and dear friends, confusion and some nerves building up inside of them. Tsunade had sworn up and down that she would never set foot in Konoha, never mind being anywhere near it.

"Do you suppose she's come to help search for Naruto?" Kushina asked Minato, standing by his side as he gazed down at the village, searching for Tsunade and Shizune.

"Jiraiya would have told me if he managed to get Tsunade to join in the search." Minato answered, feeling as lost for answers as Kushina was.

"Then what could she be here for? She swore never to come back." Kushina persisted. Minato sighed tiredly and looped an arm around her slim waist, bringing close to her side. Kushina stepped closer to him in his embrace, head resting on his shoulder. He turned and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I honestly have no clue . . . we'll just have to see when she gets here. Also, why did she say not to tell Jiraiya? I think he'd be happy to see her today of all days, seeing as it's his birthday— it would at least cheer him up, he's been so . . ."

"We've all been a little out of sorts since Naruto left." Kushina interrupted him, sadness coloring her tone before she managed to push it back as she spotted something. "Minato, do you—?"

"Yes, I'd bet that's them. This whole thing is strange, but why on earth did they feel the need to cast a genjutsu to change their appearance?" Minato muttered, brow furrowed over diamond blue eyes as they spied two 'civilian' women. The only thing wrong with the women were their smooth gait, the bodies that held themselves in such a way that only kunoichi did. Minato knew this, and he knew they knew it, so whatever the reason they were hiding themselves wasn't important enough for them to pay attention to all the details . . . he was going to get a headache from this.

A knock from the door made the couple turn around. "Come in Ayako-san." Minato answered the knock, and his secretary came in with a tray of tea, hot and fragrant and ready to pour from an antique bamboo accents tea pot with its matching cups. Ayako set the tray on the table in front of the couch in the corner, smoothing her skirt with nervous hands as she turned to Minato and Kushina and said, "Well, I thought they might want some refreshments . . . and you'd want a distraction."

"Whatever I bought for you last Christmas, I am totally topping this year." Kushina joked with a weak smile, moving forward to grasp Ayako's hand with her own clammy one. Ayako squeezed it supportively before letting go and moving back.

"You'll be fine Kushina-sama, it doesn't appear she's agitated or anything." Ayako comforted the woman.

"Kushina-san maybe, Kushina-chan, just not –sama! We've been over this Ayako." Kuhsina chided.

Ayako smiled. "Yeah, we have. I better get back to the desk, it won't do to seem unprofessional in front of Tsunade-sama." She walked out the room, closing the door softly behind her. Kushina bit her lip nervously, arms wrapping around her middle. When the strong arms of her husband wrapped around hers, she eased back into his embrace and felt his head settle on top of her own.

"It will be fine, everything will be fine." Minato whispered. Kushina nodded, but still tensed up the slightest bit when she heard Tsunade's voice from the reception area, Ayako's answering murmurs sounding as relaxed and calm as she wished she felt.

Suddenly a squeal of happiness pierced the air and both Minato and Kushina separated, moving a couple steps to the door in confusion. Ayako's laughter stopped them in their tracks, deciding instead to let whatever was going on come to them.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Minato said, and Kushina laughed a little, standing by his side as they waited. When the door opened, Minato was hard pressed to keep his jaw from dropping in surprise, but Kushina outright gasped.

"Oh, nice way to greet me after all this time." Tsunade huffed, crossing her arms as she walked in, stopping just inside the door and leaning on the doorframe, genjutsu now gone and showing her resplendent appearance.

Her playful smirk shocked them even more, not expecting her to be so calm— relaxed even— in Konoha. Kushina was the first to move, rushing to Tsunade with a cry of happiness. As Minato watched the two women embrace, and Kushina chatter excitedly about the beauty of the kimono, Minato just closed his eyes and shook his head ruefully with a smile. _Well, just have to roll with the punches, _he thought.

"Tsunade-sama, it's wonderful to see you back in Konoha again. Where is Shizune though?" Minato asked, walking towards them.

"She's taking care of something. I'm also here on some . . . business, I suppose you could say." Tsunade answered slyly, and the knowing glint in her eye along with the quirk of her rose red lips caught the interest of Minato and Kushina.

"Oh? What business could actually get you to come back?" Kushina asked dubiously.

"I had no choice but to come, you see . . ." Tsunade lingered, and her smile grew at Kushina's impatient huff.

"What's so funny?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, it's just, how many times have I seen that exact same expression?" Tsunade mused, half to herself, having far too much fun prolonging the anticipation. It was mean of her, she knew, the effect of Naruto's departure was obvious . . . but the anticipation would only make the reveal better, wouldn't it? Both she and Naruto were suckers for dramatics, honestly.

"Back to the point," Minato cut in, amused when Kushina poked her tongue out at him, "why do you say you had no choice?"

"I was brought as a gift, and I was persuaded so thoroughly that I had no choice." Tsunade answered promptly. Minato's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Who brought you here?" He asked, and a blonde eyebrow rose in time with a red brow on his wife's face as Tsunade giggled— uncharacteristic for sure.

"I'll show you." She leaned out to speak to someone in reception— whoever, Minato realized, it was that made Ayako so overjoyed at seeing them.

"Come on brat!" Tsunade called. _Brat? _They thought with confusion. They weren't confuse for long, and they were frozen shorter than that when they heard all too familiar laughter get closer and closer, tiny yet resounding footfalls indicating that he was running to them.

Kushina's legs gave out when Naruto rounded the doorframe, sparkling blue eyes and wide grin so beautiful to her at that moment she couldn't help herself. And that voice they had missed so much . . .

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!" Naruto trilled, jumping into Kushina's arms as soon as her knees hit the floor. Kushina snatched him from the air, rising up at the same time as Minato's hands hauled her up from the floor and crushed them to him, and it was just _so_ . . .

_When did I start crying? _Kushina wondered as Naruto's small hands wiped away her tears, and she realized she wasn't just crying but sobbing. She hugged him tightly to her, face burrowing into his sunshine hair, and Minato's head ducked down to plant kisses all over Naruto's face— that precious laughter she had missed over the course of his absence falling on her ears like music once more— and she copied her husband, taking small hands in her own and kissing her baby's fingers and palm, just _so happy_.

Minato held his world in his arms, his universe once again righted as he saw with his own eyes, his precious baby boy. Hear that laughter— pure and tinged with that ever-present mischief— and felt the child's weight. He pressed another kiss to the sunshine hair of his child, breathing in his scent. Feeling his own eyes start to water, he blinked back the now futile tears and steered his family to the couch. They plopped down, practically falling onto the furniture, and Minato finally noticed that Tsunade was no longer in the room and the door was closed. His emotions finally settling down from the roller coaster it was on before, Minato had an epiphany.

"So, that's what you were doing all this time," Minato's stern voice got the attention of Naruto and Kushina, who was wiping away the remnants of her tears, "you were looking for Tsunade, to bring her to Konoha for Jiraiya's birthday party."

"Hai, tou-chan." Naruto answered, now subdued and downright solemn compared to just a few minutes ago. Kushina leaned back, and so did Naruto, so they could all see each other clearly. Kushina opened her mouth to speak, but her voice stuck for a moment in her throat, so she closed it again and took a deep, shuddering breath before starting again.

"Naruto . . . how could you make us worry like that?! We had no idea where you were, what had happened to you, if . . . if you were going to come back—" Kushina broke off and looked to the side, fighting back more tears. Naruto flinched guiltily and spoke up in a quavering voice.

"I . . . I'm sorry, kaa-chan, but I just— I just wanted to give jira-jiji a great birthday present." Naruto looked like a kicked puppy begging for forgiveness, but Kushina and Minato had died too many deaths in these two weeks to just give in so easily. They would find out _everything_ that had happened.

"Did you even think about how your jiji's felt after hearing you had gone missing?" Minato pressed, sharp eyes never wavering from Naruto's crestfallen face, the child now biting his lower lip in thought. "Did you wonder about how the people who loved you would feel?"

"I . . . I left a note, and I thought—" Naruto clamped his lips shut, as if sensing that saying anymore in that vein wouldn't be good. He was a smart boy, because his parent's faces suddenly twisted with grimaces.

"A note!" Kushina cried. "A note saying that you weren't kidnapped, that you were coming back soon— Naruto, you can't think that was enough! Realize who you are!" She scolded.

"I don't understand." Naruto whimpered, fat tears welling up in his luminous blue eyes.

Minato sighed, rubbing soothing circles in the boy's back with his hand, bringing both him and Kushina closer to his warmth as he explained. "Naruto . . . you are the son of two very powerful ninjas. I, being the Yondaime Hokage and a hero of the Third Ninja War where I earned the nickname: Yellow Flash. Your mother, an Uzumaki— the entire clan being very powerful back in its heyday— and also a war hero with the moniker Red Hot Blooded Habanero. We have . . . a lot of enemies, people who would want to do us harm using any means. Using any one of the people close to us." He paused here, leaning down and modulating is voice so Naruto could understand the importance of this.

"You are our **only** child. Our _precious son_. You would be a prize catch for anyone of our enemies if they wanted to hurt us without having to actually get to us. If _anything_ happened to you . . . if our enemies did something to you . . . it would _destroy_ us Naruto. We'd just die— and we'd make sure our enemies went down with us."

"We can't stand the thought of you being out there, for two weeks _alone_ Naruto." Kushina took up the role of narrator, soft voice and gentle hands to wipe away Naruto's overflowing tears as he sobbed quietly. "What if Iwa nins came down here? Tanzaku Town is for everyone . . . what if the people who hated us caught wind of you? What if you really were taken away and you couldn't come back like you promised? I know you promised, Naruto . . . but no one can predict what will happen in the future. And that's what had us so terribly worried, my beautiful son."

Naruto had to work hard for a few minutes to control his sobs, breath hitching too hard for him to speak. Eventually he blew out a harsh breath, and rubbing his eyes to stop the tears he warbled, "I'm 'orry, kaa-chan, tou-chan. I . . . I thought about that though! I did! So I made sure to be with lots of people in my first part of the trip. And I got to Tanzaku really quick after I left people behind . . . I just wanted to give jiji the best present ever! I'm sorry . . ."

"Naruto, your jiji will be happy with whatever you had given him from right here in the village, as long as you put your heart into it." Minato said gently, taking a napkin from the table and wiping his son's face with it. He smiled at the cute way Naruto scrunched up his face as he did so.

"I know that, too. I know jiji would have been happy if it was just his family." Naruto sniffled, finally having stopped crying.

"So then why did you go looking for Tsunade?" Kushina asked.

"So that way we could _all_ be here." Naruto answered simply. Minato and Kushina looked at each other in surprise, neither saying anything, before they started laughing. It started off as quiet chuckles, and then it erupted into full laughter, something that confused Naruto greatly. While they were laughing, the door opened quietly, and Naruto's face brightened as he saw who was walking in and he made to clamber off Kushina's lap.

Kushina felt Naruto trying to move, and immediately tightened her grasp on him, drawing him closer to her body and making him squeak in surprise. She and Minato both stopped laughing to see Tsunade now walking toward them.

"Now that your reunion is out of the way, it's time Jiraiya had his too." Tsunade offered as explanation, holding out her hand to Kushina. Kushina smiled and took it, using it as help to get up while she settled Naruto on her hip. Minato rose up as well, smiling at them. Kushina and Minato, however, both noticed the exchange between Tsunade and Naruto. Tsunade cast the child a worried look, to which the boy responded with a half grimace, half smile. They left that for later however, and returned to the older woman's previous statement.

"Shall I have ANBU fetch him?" Minato asked.

"No, it's okay, I had one of my slugs send a message to his toads, he should get it soon and he'll be back home very quickly. Meaning we have to hurry and hide now." Tsunade answered, smiling widely at the confused expressions of the couple before her.

"Hide?" Kushina repeated.

Naruto tugged on her sleeve making her look at him, and with bright eyes he exclaimed, "It's a surprise party kaa-chan! Shizune put up all the decorations back home with the key I gave her!"

"That's right, you took your key." Minato mumbled in the background, Kushina too busy ogling her son and a laughing Tsunade. Minato suddenly stepped forward, arm wrapping around Kushina's shoulders as he steered them all out of the office.

"Well then we better hurry along!" Minato smiled, gazing fondly at his exuberant and giggling baby boy.

At the same time as the now complete and happy group were making their way to the Hokage's residence, Jiraiya was doing double time some several miles away from the village, having just received the message that Naruto was back home safe and sound, and that Naruto wanted to see him immediately to wish him a happy birthday.

_Happy birthday! _Jiraiya snorted, ghosting through the trees. _I want a proper explanation of where he's been all this damn time, not a happy birthday wish! . . . Besides, he's back— that's a perfect birthday present all ready. _

Jiraiya pushed himself to go faster and faster, and he jumped over the gates instead of pausing at the gates. He was nearly halfway to the Hokage Tower when a squadron of ANBU moved into his path, forcing him to stop. Jiraiya vaguely recalled them as being the ANBU in charge of guarding the Minato's home.

"Well?" He prompted them, glaring at their silent forms. "You people have a reason to stop me or not?"

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun and the rest of them are at the Hokage Mansion. Please move there as soon as possible." ANBU Cat stated quietly, before her and the rest of the team performed a shunshin, probably back to the house.

"You don't need to tell me again." Jiraiya muttered, changing his course and making a beeline straight to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Manor. Panting, Jiraiya marched up the walkway, up the porch stairs and gripping the door handle.

He paused when it twisted open so easily, and it was then that he took notice of how he could see nothing through the windows, curtains half-drawn. With more caution, he opened the door and stepped through. Nothing, not a sound or a movement. He slipped off his geta and walked through, deciding to hit the living room first.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya called. "Hey, Minato, Kushina! What the hell is going—?"

"SURPRISE!" The room suddenly filled with noise and cheers, forms popping up from behind the sofa, behind the armchair and— behind that table filled with foods, and presents, and in the middle one large birthday cake proudly standing?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIRAIYA!" The guests now clapped and cheered for the visibly stunned Toad Sage. Everyone was there, Sarutobi and his kids with the little grandchild, Minato and Kushina, and little Kakashi brat. Wait, was that . . . it was! Shizune, in a beautiful kimono, and TonTon!

"What?" he replied intelligently.

"We put all this effort in, and this is the thanks we get? No, not even a thanks, it's just your usual baka self." Jiraiya's eyes widened even further as the voice registered in his mind. He slowly turned to the side, seeing his old teammate Tsunade, looking gorgeous in a kimono, carrying his godson. Jiraiya's mouth opened, and then closed.

"I don't even . . ." he blew out a breath. "OK, first thing's first. Tsunade, hand me my godson."

Tsunade chuckled and obliged, the boy in her arms already starting to reach for the larger man as she extended her hold on him. Jiraiya snatched Naruto out of her arms, crushing the boy to him. He didn't miss the small grunt of pain the boy let out though, and eased his hold around him as he looked down at the small child in his arms.

"What's the matter kid? Can't take a bear hug anymore?" Jiraiya teased.

"Hey, after kaa-san and tou-chan, I'm a little tender so excuse me." Naruto shot back, grumbling half-heartedly in protest when Jiraiya chuckled and ruffled his hair with a large hand.

"Brat, you're tougher than that. You must have gotten knocked by Tsunade for something stupid right?" Jiraiya waited expectantly for the sheepish expression to reveal the boy, but felt his brow furrow when Naruto and Tsunade exchanged a look.

"Naruto." They looked to see Minato standing in front of them, and behind him he could see the others looking at them with worried expressions. "What happened?"

Tsunade spoke up. "Look, let's be honest here . . . the kid broke two ribs—"

"How?!" Kushina demanded, rushing up to card fingers through her son's hair, her silent apology for hurting him unintentionally. Naruto nuzzled her hand, accepting it. Minato had practically flashed to their side, eyes roving over Naruto as if he could somehow look through him and see the broken ribs.

"Kaa-chan, let's leave that for later okay? I'll tell you all about how I got baa-chan and Shizune-nee back here, ok? For now, I want Jira-jiji to blow out his candles so I can get some cake." Naruto pleaded, eyes round and shining as a pout wobbled on his lips.

Jiraiya looked around at the others, who reluctantly nodded in assent, before he sighed dramatically. "OK, brat, you win. You will tell us later." Not letting up on his sharp gaze until he saw the boy nod in assent, he grinned and then walked over to Tsunade, grabbing her up in a bear hug.

Laughing at her indignant squeal and Naruto's laughter, Jiraiya shouted, "Ok, people, now we can get this party started!"

The others cheered and soon food was being passed out, memories were being shared, and laughter was a constant. Naruto was passed around from person to person, all glad to see the little ball of sunshine back safe and sound. Naruto, for his part, took it with all grace and happiness, just as glad to see them. Occasionally, he'd wince or grunt in pain, making the others panic a little, and Tsunade would suddenly be there whisking him out of the arms of whoever had him and soothing his pain with a glowing green palm.

"Tsunade, why do I get the feeling you're trying to steal my little sochi?" Kushina asked jokingly, as Naruto was yet again taken from his parents' protective hold to be checked over.

"He's so sweet I just might eat him!" Tsunade grinned, gently tickling the little blonde in her arms.

"There's plenty of cake to go around, no need for that now!" Naruto assured her, laughing as he tried to squirm out of her hold.

And, when Jiraiya had sat down as he was serenaded with a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday", and he blew out the candles much to quickly for Naruto's liking, the little boy just had to say something.

"Jira-jiji!" Naruto howled. "You blew them out to quickly, you didn't even wish for anything!"

Jiraiya looked down at him, picking him up and ruffling his hair, laughing at the squawking indignation of the child, and said, "I have everything I want, right here!"

_THE END . . . _

_Nah, just kidding! _

_**After the party . . . **_

Naruto hummed to himself as he helped clean up the last bits of ticker tape and silly string, throwing them all in the garbage can. He was filled with a heady sense of victory, as well as the warmth of his family's love and the happiness at being back home again. He had, apparently, forgotten that he was going to be taken to task for his "little trip."

Naruto walked back to the living room with a bounce in his step, intent on retrieving his bag and putting away everything from his trip. When he realized the living room was still full of all the birthday party guests, as well as a few additions, he froze. All his friends were there— Kiba, Sasuke ("Oh, hey, Sasuke!" he cried happily, waving at the child who tried gamely to fight off the smile making his lips twitch), Itachi, Hinata and Neji, Ino, all his civilian friends and Ayako-san from the office . . . why were they all here?

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, looking around with a perplexed look on his face. He was suddenly lifted up by two hands around his waist, and he was settled onto the gentle slope of a hip. Looking up, he saw Tsunade looking down at him with a wry grin tugging her lips up.

"The time of reckoning is here kid. Time to tell us all, how you got to me." Tsunade told him, walking over to Minato and Kushina, settling in between them so Naruto was close to them all. Naruto, fidgeting on her lap, turned around with a cheesy grin and said,

"Can't I say it was our bond of love that led me to you?"

Tsunade snorted at the same time Jiraiya choked on his cup of sake, laughter and incredulity making him splutter. "No." she told him.

"Come on, kid, you nearly gave poor Mikoto and Fugaku here heart attacks when they heard their third son had run off!" Tsume teased, getting an ice-cold glare from the Uchiha clan head.

"I'd also like to know how you got past the ANBU." Itachi added mildly, before continuing under his breath, "So I can train them into the ground later." A snort from his right showed that Kakashi had heard him, and thoroughly approved.

Naruto sighed gustily. "Okay . . . hold on, I got to get the bag— it's important too!" He scrambled off the older blonde's lap, running to fetch his bag and returning. When he was settled once again in Tsunade's lap, he unpacked his bag and laid out his tools of survival all on the table.

"Are those the sealing scrolls I gave you?" Minato asked, curiously, picking up one and unrolling it, revealing the seals. Pushing chakra in, he was rewarded with a handful of ration bars and snacks.

"You packed food?" Kushina asked, frowning as she hadn't recalled anything different with the pantry during Naruto's absence.

"Yeah, because even if I could catch a fish . . . I couldn't cook it very well." Naruto admitted, though this logic impressed the adults.

"Wow, you really did do all that . . . Tell us how!" Ino demanded, starry-eyed at the thought of such an adventure.

"Yeah!" The kids chorused.

"Okay, so it started out like this . . ." and Naruto told them.

He told them about sneaking out on a caravan ("Those idiots are in so much trouble!" Minato swore, remembering who was on duty that night). He told them about arriving at Otafuku Gai, and walking around looking for help. He told them about Daisuke-jiji and Yamamoto-jiji (and judging by the way Jira-jiji's and Saru-jiji's eyes had widened, they were familiar to them). He told them about hitching a ride with Jin-nii and Ichi-nii, who nice they were to him and how fun the ride was ("Well, if we can find them then we'll definitely thank them for taking such good care of you— and taking you camping too!" Kushina said brightly, having seen a trace of wistfulness in his expression). He told them about reaching a town at night, and sneaking away from them ("That wasn't right Naruto, you lied to them? They were probably worried too." Saru-jiji scolded him, and he deserved it, he thought miserably). He told them about trekking for two days in the forest ("I can't believe you were so reckless!" the adults hissed, horrified at the thought of what could have happened. Kushina and Minato clung to him with pale faces, while the children went, "So _cool_!"). He told them about meeting Hattori-san and getting a ride form the exuberant man ("And that old bas— er, baka, didn't tell me?!" Minato and Jiraiya hissed, remembering just in time the younger ears in the room). He told them about his first meeting with Tsunade (which got quite a few laughs). He told them about needling her for the following three days (which got more laughs).

Now, when he told them exactly the reason for his broken ribs and various bruises that littered his body underneath his clothes, that was the most violent reaction yet.

"Threw a window . . ." Kushina breathed, horrified as she sagged into Minato, who regarded her with something akin to panic.

"Can we get some water over here?" Minato called, fanning Kushina worriedly. He turned to Tsunade suddenly, expression cold and dangerous as anything she'd ever seen, and said, "What did you do?"

"What do you expect? I punched him clear across the market!" Tsunade huffed, feeling a little better when Minato's cold face thawed.

The others, meanwhile, were taking this in with varying reactions— anger, being the most prevalent. Naruto, however, was quick to calm them.

"It's okay! I was fine, I healed up really good! So, then, baa-chan said she'd come back to Konoha, just to make sure I healed up right. But!" Naruto suddenly shouted, catching all their attention, even his near-fainted mother. "She told me something, on the way here that was _even better!"_

"Oh? What could that be?" Jiraiya asked with a frown, dark feelings still brooding from the thought of his little godson attacking a large man and getting punted across the road for it.

"I've decided . . . to move back to Konoha!" Tsunade declared, prompting a cheer from Naruto and loud gasps from the adults. They too, however, soon joined in the cheering, glad to have such a prestigious medic-nin and powerful ninja back with them.

"That's great, really, but . . ." Minato's voice drew the cheers down until all was silent. A wolfish grin suddenly spread across his face, making Naruto flinch, just as the others smirked or tittered nervously, some sympathy for the little blonde apparent on their faces.

"Naruto, we need to talk about you punishment." Minato and Kushina said pleasantly, a unified front as they crossed their arms and stared down at their suddenly miserable-looking child.

"Oh . . . yippee." Naruto muttered, head falling dejectedly into his open palms.


End file.
